Riverdale Imagines
by DoctorWhoObsessed7
Summary: Just some Riverdale drabbles I couldn't get out of my head. I don't own any characters other than any OCs. Read, review, and don't be afraid to request imagines!
1. Purple Rain: Sweet Pea x OC

Purple Rain

Sweet Pea's POV

"Remind me again why we're doing this Jones?", I said as Fangs, Toni, Jughead, and I pulled up to his trailer.

"This is important Sweet Pea, Bea deserves to be involved too", Jughead replied. "She lives for this kind of shit. You think you're a hot-head, well you haven't seen anything until you've seen Bea's temper" he chuckled.

"Can confirm", Fangs said. "I had to hold her back from jumping a guy at the Wyrm because he whistled at her". Toni and I chuckled as Jughead shook his head. "Seriously guys, she was like threatening to castrate him. I've never been more scared of a girl in my whole life!".

I rolled my eyes, but followed them to his trailer anyways with a small smirk on my face. It was true; though she hadn't been here long, we'd all learned to steer clear of Bea when she became angry. I personally admired the hell out of her when she stood up for herself or her friends, not that I'd ever say that out loud.

Jughead walked into the trailer as the rest of us trailed in behind. As soon as the door was open the sound of loud music hit my ears, and the sight of Bea's tall frame standing near the kitchen sink wearing only a pair of small pajama shorts and an oversized sweatshirt found my eyes. I felt my face unintentionally heat up at the sight of her long, thick legs in minimal clothes and immediately worked to control the thoughts that ran through my mind. Bea smiled at the four of us, soapy water covering her hands as she finished washing a set of dishes.

"Hey guys, what's up?", she asked, practically yelling over the music as she dried her hands on a nearby dishtowel.

"Are those my boxers?", Jughead groaned, looking Bea over. She looked down at her attire and shrugged.

I used this moment to appraise her gorgeous frame once more, noting with dissatisfaction that she was indeed clad in a pair of men's boxers. I felt a wave of pure anger over take me, and I couldn't help but clench my fists at my sides. The thought of Bea with any man besides me made me physically ill, though I knew I had no right to feel that way.

"I feel like you want me to say yes, but that would be a lie", she giggled, winking at her cousin. Jughead pretended to gag, causing Bea to laugh a bit harder and my jaw to tense uncomfortably as I tried not to wonder where she'd gotten them if not from Jones.

"Girl can you turn down the oldies, I can't even hear myself think!", Toni said, walking up to Bea and giving her a quick hug.

"Seriously, what even is this?", Fangs complained. Bea stood, phone in hand, music lowered significantly, and jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me Fangs?", she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "This is PRINCE you uncultured child".

"Who?", I asked, eyebrow raised. Bea put her hand over her heart in mock pain and gripped the counter with her other hand like she was about to faint. Jughead groaned.

"Oh good. Now you've gotten her started on this. We're never going to hear the end of this guys, thanks", he said exasperatedly.

"THIS IS PRINCE ROGERS NELSON AND YOU WILL ALL RESPECT HIM IN THIS HOUSE", Bea cried dramatically. I chuckled a little at her fierce expression, wondering how one person could be so cute and so frightening at the same time. "You guys can't seriously tell me that you've never listened to Prince before, he's a national treasure! I can't even, I just, ugh!", she fumed.

"Sorry drama queen, but not all of us grew up in his backyard", Jughead chuckled. She shook her head.

"That's no excuse!", she exclaimed. Toni smiled with pride.

"Hey I don't know about these knuckleheads, but I have absolutely jammed out to Prince in my time", Bea hugged her closely before leaning back and grabbing her face between her hands.

"Thank Jesus for you Topaz. I knew I could always count on you", she said with such solemnity that I found myself chuckling.

"I can't be the only one who has no idea what the hell we're talking about", Fangs said, turning to me. "Do you have any idea what the fuck they're on about?". I shrugged.

"Guessing this Prince guy is the one we're currently listening to", I said, feigning nonchalance. Bea looked between Fangs and I, her facial expression ranging from sadness to looking like she was going to smack the two of us. I secretly found it adorable.

" 'This Prince guy'", Bea said mockingly, "is the single greatest artist in American musical history. I mean, he is quite literally the most brilliant musician in the last hundred years, easily. He's progressive as fuck, his lyrics are pure god damned poetry, and his beats are…"

"...iconic", Jughead chimed in at the end of her rant sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Please Bea, I've heard this exact monologue at least 3 times. Although, you two should count yourselves lucky; when she lectured Archie last she also ended up smacking him upside the head". Toni, Fangs, and I chuckled at the mental image while Bea simply shrugged passively.

"What kind of so called musician doesn't know about Prince", she stated remorselessly.

"To speed this lecture along, Prince is a singer", Jughead started, as Bea smacked him upside the head, "Erm, musical artist, sorry, that was super popular in the late 80's and 90's. He's famously from Minnesota, and Bea is obsessed with him". Bea nodded proudly.

"Duh. He's the best. When Dad shipped me off to Minnesota and I was all alone, Prince's music and movies are what got me through it", she stated more softly than she did before. My heart tugged for her; though Bea was obviously fond of her temporary hometown in St. Paul (evidenced by the oversized University of Minnesota sweatshirt she wore currently) it made me feel strangely guilty that she was left without any friends or semblance of family for so long. This girl was going to be the death of my image if anyone found out about how soft she was making me. And we weren't even together for Christ's sake, it was becoming somewhat pathetic on my part.

"...it can wait Juggie, they have to listen to at least one song!", I heard Bea cry as I shook my thoughts away and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Personally, I'm very interested in what has gotten our Bea so fired up", Fangs offered. "What about you Sweets?". I shrugged again, although I was definitely intrigued. Jughead sighed again.

"Fine, one song. Then we head to the Wyrm to talk about the protest", he said finally. Bea narrowed her eyes.

"Full album or no deal", she countered firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. Jughead crossed his arms too, and I internally snickered to myself as they stood in some kind of faceoff.

"One song, and I'll play Purple Rain next movie night", he negotiated. Bea narrowed her eyes, and stuck her hand out for Jughead to shake.

"Deal", she said with finality. Then she turned to Toni and her face broke out in her beautiful, ear splitting smile. "TT, you've known these doofuses way longer than me, so help me out here. What song is best to educate them with? Classic and soulful like Purple Rain, or upbeat and jammable like When Doves Cry?".

"When Doves Cry for sure", Toni answered quickly. Bea nodded, and grabbed her phone so she could find the song. I lost myself in watching the absolute joy and anticipation that graced her features. This girl had me so whipped it was insane.

Bea's POV:

I bounced on my toes in anticipation as I searched my playlist for the correct song. I could not be more excited to share my love for Prince with my new little family. Prince was an ethereal artist that was so transcendent and iconic; it was beyond me how anyone could find fault with him. I selected the song, and as soon as the synthesized beats of the opening graced my ears, I smiled feeling complete. I began to bop along, and as Prince's dulcet tones hit my ears with the opening lyric, I pointed to Toni.

"Dig if you will the picture

Of you and I engaged in a kiss

The sweat of your body covers me

Can you my darling

Can you picture this?"

I pointed to Toni and danced over to her to grab both of her hands in mine as I lip synced the words to her. She smiled widely.

"Dream if you can a courtyard

An ocean of violets in bloom

Animals strike curious poses

They feel the heat

The heat between me and you"

She reciprocated by lip syncing the next line and we both acted like morons, snapping vogue-esque poses as Prince sang. I giggled lightly and we both bopped around to the chorus.

"How can you just leave me standing?

Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)

Maybe I'm just too demanding

Maybe I'm just like my father too bold

Maybe you're just like my mother

She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)

Why do we scream at each other

This is what it sounds like

When doves cry"

Turning to Sweet Pea and Fangs, I noted with pride that they both seemed to be enjoying the song. Fangs stood near Toni and I and appeared to be swaying and tapping his feet to the beat. Sweets, ever the cool guy, still stood with his arms crossed but I wasn't fooled. His deep chocolate eyes betrayed his mirth and interest, and I could tell that he was much more intrigued than he cared to let on. I danced my way over to the pair and began lip syncing to them as well.

"Touch if you will my stomach

Feel how it trembles inside

You've got the butterflies all tied up

Don't make me chase you

Even doves have pride"

I pulled one of each of their hands in an attempt to get them to groove with me as TT had. Fangs followed willingly, but Sweets simply shook his head. I scoffed; of course Mr. Too Cool wouldn't be caught dead dancing. I shook my head and began two-stepping goofily with Fangs.

"How can you just leave me standing?

Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)

Maybe I'm just too demanding

Maybe I'm just like my father too bold

Maybe you're just like my mother

She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)

Why do we scream at each other

This is what it sounds like

When doves cry

How can you just leave me standing?

Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)

Maybe I'm just too demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)

Maybe I'm just like my father too bold (Ya know he's too bold)

Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)

She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)

Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why)

This is what it sounds like

When doves cry

When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)

When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)"

I laughed freely at Fangs as he spun me around the room, clearly as into the song as I knew that he'd be. I'd always loved that part of Fangs that wasn't afraid to be exactly who he was, no matter how seemingly different from the tough guy image that he had. It was moments like these that reminded me why I had found it so easy to open up to him, in a completely platonic way. He never judged me for anything, and wasn't scared to be goofy with me unlike some other serpents I knew. Speaking of tall, brooding serpents, I turned to Sweet Pea to gauge his reaction and was immediately confused. Though he hadn't changed his position nearly at all, I noted that his handsome features were much more rigid than before and his usually chocolate eyes had turned a dark shade of nearly black, the mirth completely gone. I tossed a concerned look his way, and his posture seemed to relax a smidge. I smiled at him, all thoughts of Prince temporarily gone from my mind. The song ended, and I turned to the boys once more.

"Well?", I asked giddily, head turning from Sweets to Fangs and back. Sweets seemed to soften even more as he smirked once more, an action that made my legs go embarrassingly weak for a moment. I matched his smirk with one of my own.

"I fucking loved that Bea", Fangs interrupted. I (somewhat reluctantly) turned to him, beaming.

"Yeah that wasn't too bad", Sweet's deep voice chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him but softened slightly as he threw up his hands in mock defeat. That damned smirk was going to be the death of me. It was somewhat baffling to me that after all the guys I'd dated or hung out with that I could be so hung up on one that had never made a move on me. Sweets had this sort of undeniable pull on me; even now I was hanging on his every reaction, praying that he ended up loving Prince as much as I did. It was borderline pathetic.

"Great, so now that we've gotten that sorted, can we please go be productive", Jughead practically whined, effectively pulling me from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother. Let me go change, and I'll meet you all at the Wyrm", I replied sardonically. I sighed; I love my cousin and all, but he was seriously such a buzzkill sometimes.

A few days later, Sweet Pea's POV:

The promised day had finally come; it was the weekly movie night at Sunnyside that Bea and Jughead put on, and as planned, Jones was showing a movie by that Prince guy. The whole thing was pretty genius actually; Bea had come up with the idea of using old drive-in equipment to project movies against the trailers shortly after she moved back to Riverdale. She said it was purely to counter Jones' excessive complaining about losing his old job, but she wasn't fooling me. She was just as big of a movie nerd as Jughead, and she lived for the weekly showings. Tonight she was practically buzzing with excitement, as her self-proclaimed favorite movie was being screened. Serpents and, to my slight annoyance, a few Northsiders milled around on blankets on the chilly ground as Jones queued up the film. Bea sat snuggled up adorably against the side of an old couch that she always claimed was 'her spot'. She was a notorious cuddler during movie nights, and whoever was lucky enough to claim the spot next to her on the tattered couch had the guarantee of her sharing both her blanket and her body for warmth. I usually made a nonchalant attempt to sit near her, but to my extreme annoyance, Toni was sitting in between the two of us on the couch. Bea was practically sitting on her lap with a blanket covering the three of us and her head on Toni's shoulder. I sat on the other side of Toni, silently wishing that it was my shoulder that she was leaning on and my legs that she tangled her long, thick thighs with. I longed to feel her soft heartbeat against my chest and smell the sweet scent of her shampoo as she quietly watched the movie.

Luckily for me, Topaz left our trio as soon as Cheryl showed up, vowing to come back even though Bea and I both knew that she wouldn't. Bea pouted slightly as she dismantled from Toni, and turned her beautiful blue eyes towards me with a hopeful expression. I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance and opened my arms to her, praying she couldn't hear how hard my heart thrummed with anticipation. She grinned cheesily as she scooted impossibly closer to me and snuggled her comparatively small frame into my side, legs thrown atop mine and arms around my waist. My hands found rest on her hips, and a lovely content sigh left her plump lips as she settled.

"You know you have a real problem with personal space", I muttered good naturedly into her ear as the main title began to play. She turned her head up towards mine and smiled softly.

"Oh please, you know you love it", she said lowly. I smirked at the way I felt her face heat up marginally, loving the effect I sometimes seemed to have on her. We remained intertwined for a while, watching the movie in a peaceful silence. She watched the film with rapt attention (though judging by the way she mouthed the words she'd seen it a fair few times) and I watched her mainly. The way her ocean blue eyes followed the characters and the way they twinkled and danced as a new song was played. I was mesmerized by her reactions, staying completely still for fear that this nearly perfect moment would be ruined.

"So tell me, why is this so important to you? I mean this goes way beyond just loving the guy's music Bea", I murmured in her ear after a while. I felt her tense up slightly and my arms wrapped tighter around her, instinctively rubbing small circles on her clothed hip. She seemed to sigh, though the noise was so quiet that I almost missed it.

"When dad decided to run away to Minnesota, I had a really hard time at first. I was young and in a new place where I knew nobody and no one knew me. Other than the sketchy ass people that dad had in and out of our apartment whenever he decided to re-appear, I was completely lost and alone. Eventually I left dad, realizing that being homeless was better than living with that asshole…" she started as I felt my fist that wasn't caressing her hip tense at the mention of her father. She'd made it clear before that there was no love lost between the two, but she'd never went into great detail about why that was before. I felt sick at the realization of what he'd done to her and the fact that she was now reliving it because of me.

"Bea, you don't have to tell me", I started to whisper, but she shook her head against my chest.

"It's okay Pea; I trust you and I want you to know", she stated firmly. I felt my heart and stomach flutter at her admission, listening with rapt attention as she continued. "Anyways, it was coming up on winter time and my days of staying in playground tunnels was coming to an end. You all think Riverdale winters are cold, well you've never felt anything as cold as a Minnesota winter. I was scared and trying to figure out how I was going to survive the next few months. That's when Shirley found me", she smiled softly for the first time since she started explaining.

"Shirley was this badass, old tattooed cat lady that found me sleeping in a playground slide while she walked through Harriet Island park. She immediately scolded me for my lack of jacket in the late fall weather and my worn through converse, and took me away practically by my ear to a department store. She bought me new clothes and shoes and insisted that I stay with her. I lived with her for a few years before she ended up passing away, and in that time she turned me into the person I am now. She was fierce; she didn't take shit from anyone and taught me to be just as tough. No fooling me though, she was a complete softie when it came to me; she always made sure I was fed and clothed and that I was actually going to school. She was my favorite person", her voice cracked a little and I pulled her impossibly closer to my body, burying my face in her hair.

"Shirley loved Prince even more than me, if you can believe that", she chuckled. "She always claimed that she inspired some of his music when she was younger and always had his old cassettes playing. I visited his old spots and became just as obsessed as her. Hell, I even always dreamed of having my first kiss be with Purple Rain playing in the background. It unfortunately wasn't by the way, but hey a girl can dream! When she died, all of her stuff was given to her son that she hadn't spoken to in years. He was a giant dick, and just ended up throwing it all away. I snuck back later and grabbed all her cassettes, knowing that if I didn't she would probably roll over in her grave. Still have them", she stated proudly. I laughed into her hair lightly.

"Anyways, it probably seems dumb, but whenever I listen to him I feel close to her again. The time I spent with her was the closest thing I had to a childhood. And besides, Prince is a god-damned American prodigy", she concluded proudly. If it were at all possible, I felt even more attracted to her after hearing her story. I always knew that there was a certain darkness within her, a darkness that maybe could match my own. I wanted to speak up, to finally tell her how I felt about her. Even if she didn't feel the same, I felt compelled to let her know the effect she had on me.

"Bea…", I started softly, only to be shushed by her long slender finger being drawn to my lips. Her eyes were back on the screen, wide with attention and nostalgia.

"Shhhh Sweets. This is the best part of the movie, he's going to perform Purple Rain", she chidded quietly. "This part always makes me cry, so get ready tough guy". I once again tightened my grip on her sides, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Bea, I've got you".

Time Skip, a few days later, at the Quarry:

Bea's POV:

I was the proudest mother hen in the world right now. Some serpents were hanging out at the quarry around a fire, just listening to music and pretending for a few hours that we were normal highschool kids and not the brooding tough gang members that we portrayed. It was Fang's turn to choose the music, and to my extreme delight I'd heard a number of Prince's singles in the mix of his usual stuff. I sat on a stump near the fire, beer in hand, just quietly taking in my surroundings when Purple Rain began playing softly. I smiled in contentment, memories flooding through my mind as I closed my eyes and began to sway slightly. I was snapped back to reality as I felt a hand gently make it's rest on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see an uncharacteristically anxious looking Sweet Pea peering down at me. I raised a brow in question, and he cleared his throat before motioning to the edge of the trees.

"Walk with me a minute?", he asked softly. Curious, I nodded and hopped up to follow the tall boy. We walked over to the mouth of the forest in companionable silence as the surrounding conversations faded from our ears and the music seemed louder than ever. I felt my heartbeat thud in my chest in anticipation of what the handsome boy wanted and hoped to every deity available that he couldn't hear it. When we finally stopped walking, I looked up at him expectantly, wanting to search his deep chocolate eyes for answers but found that his eyes were cast downward. His posture was still tense, big hands fumbling with his rings, a sign to me that he was unusually ill at ease. I'd never seen him so uncomfortable. Almost without thinking, I grabbed his giant hand in mine and began smoothing out his rings out of pure concern. His eyes snapped to mine, and I smiled lightly in another attempt to calm his clearly troubled mind. His eyes remained dark and unreadable, and he cleared his throat once more before speaking.

"Bea… I have to tell you something", he started. I nodded, hands still fumbling with his own.

"Of course Sweets, you can tell me anything", I answered honestly. His eyes seemed to search mine, and though I was unaware of what he thought he was going to find I didn't mind the excuse to trace his defined facial features with my eyes in the process. He seemed to find the answer he was looking for, and after a few seconds he spoke once again.

"Can you just close your eyes? Just for a second", he asked, clarifying once he saw the confusion written on my face. I smiled softly, and complied, eyelids falling closed lightly. I wondered internally what had gotten the usually confident serpent so riled up.

I didn't have to wonder long; mere seconds after my eyes closed I felt a pair of soft lips attach to my own. My eyes snapped open of their own accord as I struggled to comprehend what was going on. Sweet Pea, handsome, smart, wonderful Sweet Pea was kissing me. As my eyes snapped open, Pea moved back and detached himself from me. He looked even more disheveled than before, and immediately began sputtering apologies. It took me only a few seconds to process what had just happened, and as soon as I did I placed my hands on his chiseled jawline and closed the gap between our lips once more. Eyes closed, I savored the way his defined face felt under my fingers and the way his soft lips moved against mine. I'd long since dreamed of this exact moment, but even in my dreams his kisses had no comparison to what I was currently experiencing. His lips were impossibly soft and molded perfectly to mine. His face was smooth and strong under my careful caress, and I felt my stomach flutter at the way I felt his muscles twitch and then soften under my touch. I stepped up on my toes, selfishly pressing more of my body against his, in desperate need of more contact with his tall frame. Once he realized what was going on, his hands found their way to my hips and his mouth became more needy against mine. I moaned unintentionally into his mouth, moving my hands to rest in his long, raven locks as our embrace intensified. Eventually, needing to come up for air, I settled for resting my forehead against his. This was evidently not enough for Sweets, as he continued to place tender kisses against my jawline until he had worked his way up my face, leaving one last delicate kiss to my forehead. We stood for an immeasurably long time, foreheads against each others, hands softly exploring each other's body while we both smiled with genuine happiness. It was my curiosity that eventually broke the peaceful silence we'd enjoyed.

"Not that I am in any way complaining, but what on Earth brought that on?", I questioned gently. His smile widened fractionally, and he grabbed my hand in his as he led me back to the group. It seemed as though none of our friends had noted our absence, and I internally wondered how long we'd been gone. Our moment had felt like it had lasted an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few minutes long. Pea pulled me over to one of the blankets spread out on the ground, sitting down and pulling me to rest in-between his long legs. I readily nestled into his chest, my back resting on his sturdy frame, his fingers still intertwined with mine. I felt his chin come to rest on my shoulder and I inadvertently sighed, impossibly comfortable. We rested like this for a few moments, me not missing how Toni and Fangs eyed the two of us with knowing smiles. After a while I felt Sweet Pea's deep voice tickle the shell of my ear and I shivered lightly, enjoying the way his chest vibrated lightly against my back as he spoke.

"You mentioned before that you always wanted your first kiss to be during Purple Rain. I heard Fangs start playing it, and I saw you sitting over there looking so beautiful and happy I just had to", he said lowly. I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. He looked so sweet in this moment, eyes as light as I'd ever seen and face tinged lightly pink with his admission. "I know it wasn't technically your first kiss, but I just thought, I dunno, maybe I could make up for whatever asshole didn't make it everything you deserved".

Unable to help myself, I snuggled myself into his neck as his hands left mine in order to protectively encircle me in his arms. I kissed his serpent tattoo gently, living for the way I felt him shiver under my touch and mentally filing that information away for later. I finally brought my lips up to his ear, whispering softly.

"So, if that was just making up for my first kiss, can I assume there will be more to follow?", I whispered cheekily, my eyes looking up through my lashes to find his. His dark eyes lightened a shade and he smiled his real, genuine smile as his lips dipped down to murmur his reply into the crook of my neck.

"When the day turns into the last day of all time, I can say I hope you are in these arms of mine", he quoted softly and I felt my insides melt in response. "If you'll have me doll, I hope that there will be many more".


	2. Fangs Fogarty x Jones! OC

Author's Note: Slight backstory, Jean Jones is the twin sister of one Jughead Jones. Oh, I also don't own any characters except for her, nor do I own any picture/media used!

**_Jean's POV: _**

"Girl, you're delusional. Everyone can see the way that you two pine for each other except for you two airheads", Toni groaned. My other friends nodded vigorously in agreement from their various spots in the student lounge. Cheryl was perched next to Toni on the loveseat they shared, Betty on the opposite end of the couch I sat on, and Kevin in a chair nearest to my end of the couch.

"I am so beyond tired of this discussion. There's nothing left to say TT, Fangs does not see me that way! I'm so over you guys ganging up on me about this", I snapped back. Ever since the Southside students had been moved to Riverdale High I not only had to deal with Toni's incessant meddling into my relationships (or lack thereof) with one Fangs Fogarty, but now Kevin, Cheryl, Betty, and all my other northside friends had hopped on the bandwagon. When Jug and I found ourselves at Southside High, I was immediately drawn to the Serpent gang and was accepted much faster than my dopey brother. I clicked with all the young Serpents, but instantly found myself falling for a certain tall, dark, and handsome Serpent. Fangs and I were definitely closer than myself and any of the other gang, but to my extreme disappointment I'd never felt like he viewed me as anything other than a friend. I mean, he was naturally a very flirty person, and I was a notorious cuddle bug so it was only natural that I would end up in his arms or lap more often than not. Honestly, I pretty much ended up in everyone's lap at some point, evidenced by the way my legs were draped across Betty's lap at this very moment.The way he acted around me was no different than with any of the other young serpents. According to everyone else, he was just as obvious as I was with his "feelings", but I think that they all just saw what they wanted to see. Confiding in Toni about my feelings was turning out to be the biggest mistake I'd ever made.

Thankfully, I was saved from whatever snarky comment Cheryl was clearly thinking up by Jug, Fangs, and Sweet Pea walking into the lounge. My friends knew better than to say anything in front of the boys, but for good measure I shot them all a death glare. The guys all settled in, greeting everyone; Jughead perched himself on the arm of the sofa Betty and I shared, giving her a quick peck in way of greeting. Sweet Pea sat on an empty chair near Toni and Cheryl (or as I called them, Choni), and Fangs took up the spot between Betty and I. I lifted my legs so that they were laying across the handsome boy's lap instead, who responded by casually throwing an arm over my shoulder. Instinctively, I scooched in closer to him, finding comfort in his broad chest as his arm began to trace delicate circles on my bare shoulder.

"And how are my favorite people doing on this fine day?", he asked, looking around at the group. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies I felt bubbling up in my stomach at his gentle touch. I also avoided looking at any of my annoying friends; I didn't even have to look to know that they were giving me that stupid look. Everytime Fangs and I made any type of physical contact (which was often, given our personalities) they all sent the same smug look. It made me want to smack them. As if they knew everything about our friendship just because they were around. Please. Although, I found it difficult to be too angry when the guy I was secretly in love with was sitting so close to me and rubbing his fingers up and down my bare arm.

"Jean?", I heard my twin speak up, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mhm, yeah?".

"I asked you if that's my flannel", he stated simply, eyebrow raised. I looked down to the flannel I'd grabbed this morning and tried around my waist, and shrugged.

"Probably", I replied, unfazed. Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Classy", she said teasingly as I felt the soothing vibrations of Fang's chuckle on my side.

"What? It was the closest shirt available. You guys know I don't do mornings", I shot back good naturedly.

"Oh please, you wouldn't care what you wear regardless of the time of day", Toni laughed. I giggled. It was true; I was notorious for my extensive collection of oversized t-shirts and ripped jeans, and I often could be found wearing my twin's clothes (much to his annoyance). Today I was found in a pair of simple black leggings, a white oversized long-sleeved shirt, Jug's flannel, and my favorite pair of old worn out converse hi-tops. I couldn't care less about makeup, and my hair was thrown up in my usual messy bun with a bandana tied around my head in order to keep the mass of dark hair in place.

"It's true Jean, I swear you couldn't actually be bothered to pick clothes that were actually flattering if you tried", Cheryl snottily replied with a strange spark in her eyes that I didn't trust. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Uhm, ouch Cheryl. That was kind of harsh", Betty chided as Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I personally love her personal brand of comfort chic", he defended. I smiled at him, reaching across the space and grabbing his hand to squeeze.

"Thank you Kevie!". Cheryl rolled her eyes once more before checking on her nails.

"Well, all I'm saying is you have a banging body, and I wish that you would show it off more", she soothed. "In fact, I'll bet you $100 that you can't dress like you actually care for one week". My eyes widened in surprise.

"You Northsiders are freaking nuts", Sweet Pea commented, shaking his head. Fangs nodded from beside me.

"Seriously Cheryl. A hundred bucks just for changing her clothes? Why can't you just let Jean wear whatever she wants?", he asked , tightening his arm around me. My heart fluttered and I felt my face flush a little.

"I just want to see what it would look like if you actually put in effort. Obviously you are gorgeous either way", Cheryl replied, not bothered in the least. "Also I truly don't think that you could actually rise to the challenge".

"Oh I absolutely can. I just don't want to", I practically spat, crossing my arms. Jughead snorted.

"I beg to differ sister dear. You practically live in my clothes, and I'm the only one here who actually has to deal with your grumpy ass in the mornings. There is absolutely no way you could go an entire week without rolling out of bed and leaving like ten minutes later" he challenged.

"Okay, super not appreciating you hopping on the bandwagon traitor", I grumbled. "Also I had to share a womb with your fat head for 9 months, I think you can deal with sharing your shirts". I felt Fang's arms encircle me from the side and I snuggled further into his embrace gratefully.

"Don't worry mamita, I think you look great everyday", he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily at his pet name for me, hoping to God that he didn't notice.

"Okay, say that I did decide to take you up on your ridiculous offer. What kind of terms are we talking about?", I countered. In all reality, Jughead and I could really use the hundred bucks given Dad's current situation. Everyone thought that we were doing fine, but without an actual income things were getting pretty tight around the Jones household. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud to anyone other than Jug. Cheryl crossed her legs and placed her now folded hands over one of her knees, looking more like a business shark than any highschool sophomore had any right to.

"The terms are this: You have to come to school everyday with clothes that are actually yours, no stealing from your brooding brother or one of the other guys. Clothes borrowed from any of us girls are acceptable. No sneakers, no combat boots, no oversized anything. You have to actually style your hair, and you have to actually wear makeup, including lipstick, everyday for one week", Cheryl rattled off. My jaw dropped.

"Jesus Christ, how long have you been thinking about this? That is way too many rules!", I exclaimed. Cheryl returned to examining her nails, unbothered.

"Oh, and at least one of the days you have to wear a skirt", she added. I leaned down, elbows on my knees, and narrowed my eyes once more.

"If I'm gonna go to that much trouble, I expect at least $200", I countered. Cheryl leaned back in her seat, slightly considering. Suddenly, she stood up and stuck her hand out to me. I too stood and met her halfway across the space.

"Deal".

"I have to say, I think this entire this is stupid, but I am pretty stoked to see this whole thing play out", Sweet Pea chuckled. I flipped him off, smiling sweetly. Jug rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are, you don't have to live with her", he complained. I frowned at the two.

"Does no one have faith in me?", I questioned looking around the group, met with averted stares and awkward silence. "Oh you guys suck! I can so totally do this!".

**_The next day: _**

Okay this deal was officially going to be the death of me. As much as I really wanted that $200, sacrificing my precious sleep was not as easy as I had anticipated. I had to wake up a full hour earlier than I normally did, and there was no amount of coffee in the world that could counter such a travesty. Despite the fact that I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any moment, I couldn't help but be proud of the outfit that I'd chosen as I shut down my bike and prepared to walk into school. After the terms were set for the bet I practically begged Toni to let me raid her closet, seeing as our styles were the closest out of all the girls. I loved Betty to death, but the girl's clothes were a little too Leave to Beaver for my taste, a single piece of Veronica's wardrobe cost more than my entire life so she was out, and there was no way I was going to Cheryl for help. To my slight surprise, I'd found plenty of outfits in TT's wardrobe however, my favorite of which I was wearing today.

My current ensemble consisted of a pair of my favorite pair of high waisted, ripped skinny jeans with a pair of fishnet tights underneath, a pair of black heeled booties, a black crop top, and a flannel (which was actually mine) tied around my waist for comfort. My waist-length raven locks were curled lightly, falling in waves around my face with half of my mass of hair tied up in a bun at the crown of my head. My makeup was pretty bomb if I do say so myself. I'd opted for a shade of burgundy eyeshadow that matched the deep matte lip I'd found with a winged liner. Though on the outside I'm sure I looked confident, in all reality I was kind of freaking out at the prospect of what everyone would say today. Cheryl's bet was so public I was certain I would be subjected to all kinds of taunting and opinions from my friends. Mentally, I steeled myself for whatever comments were sure to be directed towards my sudden wardrobe change.

For all my mental preparation, I could never have predicted the reaction from my friends as I entered Riverdale High, coffee in hand. Betty and Jughead smiled lightly from their position near our lockers, silently supporting me. Bless them. Cheryl and Toni shot me smug looks from where they stood, Cheryl even clapping lightly in potentially mocking support (it was always hard to tell with her). Archie looked confused as always, and Veronica and Kevin appeared to be nearly drooling at the stark difference in my fashion choices. But by far the most surprising reaction came from the Serpent's youngest dynamic duo. Sweet Pea and Fangs looked downright shocked to see me this morning, jaws dropped practically to the floor. I felt my face heat up marginally at all the eyes on me, but I maintained my nonchalant facade as I strode over to my friend group.

"Morning everyone", I mumbled, tired. I wandered over to Kevin, wrapping my arms around his tall frame and leaning my head on his chest, eyes closing. He immediately began rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Tired this morning are we Jeanie?", I heard him laugh from the confines of his strong arms. I turned around in his arms and leaned my back against his chest, groaning dramatically.

"We might as well start an IV of straight espresso into my veins", I complained.

"Alright, if no one's going to say it I will. Jean looks fucking hot", Sweet Pea, exclaimed looking around at the group incredulously. I felt my face blush furiously, but I rolled my eyes in a futile attempt to hide it. Fangs elbowed his best friend hard while glaring at him.

"Eww dude, that's my sister", Jughead moaned, scrunching his nose in disgust. Betty, in turn, slapped his arm and threw him a pointed look.

"Don't listen to these Neanderthals, Jean, you look beautiful as you always do", Veronica intervened. "Doesn't she look beautiful Archie?".

Poor Archie still looked as confused as ever, but he straightened up when Veronica not-so-subtly pinched the ginger boys bicep.

"Uhmm yeah Jean, you look beautiful as always. It's just uh, different you know?", he stammered while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I mean...it's just uhm..". I'd known Archie as long as Jughead, and I knew that whenever he was feeling awkward (which was literally all the time) he rubbed his neck like that. Deciding to save him from himself, I interrupted his rambling.

"Yes Arch it is different, because a certain red-headed syrup heiress decided that if it's different enough it apparently is worth $200", I said while smiling not so sweetly at Cheryl. "But honestly guys, it makes it pretty difficult to visualize my well-earned winnings with you staring like that. So can we please go back to our daily lives and leave my clothing choices out of it?".

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to respond just as the first bell rang out through the halls. I smiled with victory as I held out my arm for Fangs so we could walk to our first period class together like we did every morning. Today though, he seemed out of it and took a few extra seconds before snapping out of whatever was holding his attention and linking his arm through mine. Seeing his dazed expression I frowned and asked,

"You okay Fogarty? You seem out of it". He looked down at me and threw me that megawatt smile that caused my insides to melt and my legs to turn into jelly.

"I'm fine mamita. Now come on let's get to English", he replied. He squeezed my forearm in reassurance, and we began our walk down the halls.

**_A few Days later: Day 6 of the bet_**

"For the record, I've never thought you guys know what your talking about, but now I'm certain you're crazy. I mean he's barely even spoken to me all week for Chrissakes!", I sighed exasperatedly. Once again my relationship with Fangs, or more accurately my lack thereof, was my irritating friends' choice of conversation topic. Currently we sat in the lunchroom waiting for the other subject of this ridiculous discussion to arrive with his tall friend. I silently prayed that he would arrive soon and spare me from hearing any more of the gang's insane theories about his feelings.

"Please Jean, spare me the dramatic will-they-won't-they crap", Veronica declared dramatically. "You're too smart for that, and besides Fangs hasn't taken his eyes off you all week". I wrinkled my forehead in disagreement, ready to tell her exactly where she could stick her bougie New York opinions, but before I could open my mouth to speak Betty interrupted gently.

"Seriously Jean, he normally can't tear his eyes off you but in the last week it's like he's got them practically glued to your face", she interjected. I shook my head; now I knew the girls were clinically insane. Normally Fangs and I hung out often, both in school and out, but for the last few days the raven-haired serpent had been notably absent from my side. I don't know what I did to piss him off, but I figured whatever it was that I should give him some space to work through it before confronting him. Not gonna lie though, I missed his goofy personality and stupid jokes. I hoped that whatever problem he had with me would sort itself out soon, because I was really starting to miss my best friend.

"Guys I'm seriously as over it as a person could possibly be with this discussion. For the last fucking time, just drop it", I practically hissed. Never one to back down, Veronica opened her mouth to respond, but thankfully the boys came and sat down at our table before she could get anything out.

"Hey Jean, last day of torture. You excited to go back to dressing like a sloth again", Sweet Pea teased as he took the open seat next to me and Fangs the seat across from me. Dishearteningly, I received only a simple nod from Fangs before he turned his attention to his lunch. Shaking off my extreme disappointment I shoved Pea lightly.

"Shut up Sweets, you're just jealous that I met you and got to know your real self before you knew how hot I was", I taunted back grinning. He smirked back playfully.

"There's always time doll", he joked and winked at me. I full on laughed at his stupidity, while Jughead walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head before taking the seat next to Betty.

"Man for the last time, quit saying shit like that about my sister. Especially during lunch, people are trying to eat", he whined. I shot him a look and motioned to Betty.

"I'm on it", she said before smacking him upside the head. I nodded in appreciation and Jughead glared at his girlfriend and I.

"First of all, you're a moron Jones. And secondly, your sister is hot so learn to deal with it. At least I'm kidding, she's been getting looks all week and I'm sure they aren't being all gentlemanly about their thoughts either", Sweet Pea said plainly. I felt my face blush lightly at his comment. It was true, for the past week I'd gathered much more attention from guys than I was used to. I wasn't oblivious to the looks I'd received in the past few days, and truthfully I was more than ready to leave their wandering eyes behind when this whole thing was over. Today was particularly bad seemingly, and I was willing to bet anything that it had to do with the outfit I was wearing. It was the second to last day of the bet, and I begrudgingly decided to wear the skirt Cheryl had included in the rules. I wore a simple black pleated skirt, fishnet tights underneath, with a white v-necked white long sleeve shirt and a pair of Toni's knee high heeled combat boots. I'd figured out on day 3 or so that Cheryl found my naturally wavy curls acceptable as long as I added some defining gel and made it look like I'd actually combed it, so today my waist length hair was all on full display. My makeup was similar to the rest of the days: winged dark eyeliner, minimal bronzer/highlighter, and a dark burgundy matte lip. I'd put this day off until nearly the end because I didn't have a single skirt in my wardrobe and had to borrow one from Toni. Problem was, I was significantly taller than the pink haired serpent, and the skirt rode up my thighs much more than hers. I subconsciously shifted in my seat to futilely attempt to pull my bottoms down a smidge. My attempt did not go unnoticed by Veronica's eagle eyes and she smirked my way.

"Calm down girl, your outfit is fine. Good lord you'd think you've never worn a skirt in your life", she said with an air of exasperation. I flipped her off daintily, smiling innocently in her direction. Sweet Pea and Betty laughed, while Jug simply shook his head and took another gigantic bite of his burger.

"Well not that I'm not loving this debate over my appearance, but I'm gonna go. I've gotta meet up with Kevin to talk about our history project", I stated, standing up to leave. As soon as I turned to leave I found my face jammed into a hard chest, causing me to stumble backwards a bit. I looked up to see the smug face of one Chuck Clayton looking down at me with a look like a cat that caught a canary.

"Hey there Jean, looking fine today. Loving the new look", he practically purred, looking me up and down. I physically gagged in response. He had been one of the worst of all the guys that had suddenly taken notice to me this week.

"Fuck off Clayton", I spat. I moved to push past him, but he blocked my path with his arm.

"Woah woah, no offense princess. Just wanted you to know how much we all appreciate the looks you've been serving this week". His attempts at flirting were becoming more aggressive as the days went on. He was so pathetic; he would've never debased himself to speak to me before, so the fact that he was now so relentless in his pursuit of me was utterly disgusting to me.

"Screw off Chuck, she's not interested", I heard Betty snarl from behind me. My friends were evidently feeling much like me. Sweet Pea had turned and stood next to me in a protective stance with his arms crossed, Betty and Jug looked as disgusted as I'm sure I did, and even Fangs had looked up from his lunch to glare menacingly at Chuck. My heart lurched at the darkness swirling in his normally chocolate brown eyes and the way his strong jaw was clenched tightly. It was nice to know he still cared, even with the unfortunate circumstances.

"What's the matter Cooper, finally realizing that you missed out on all this action?", Chuck replied, unfazed.

"I think I heard my sister tell you to fuck off Clayton, I'd listen to her if I were you", Jughead growled from across the table. Normally my twin preferred to let me fight my own battles, because let's be honest he wasn't exactly the tougher of the two of us, but I knew he was still not over the whole Chuck and Dark Betty fiasco from our birthday. I turned towards him to give him a reassuring look, but as I did I felt a hand creep up my skirt and cup my ass tightly.

Skin crawling, I whipped around and found Chuck's remorseless face looking at me with his lip caught between his teeth. I cocked my arm back to take a swing, but before my fist connected with Clayton's someone else beat me to the punch. Literally.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER".

Fangs was all over Chuck, punching him repeatedly and screaming. Chuck was on the ground, Fangs on top of him, and the two rolled around hitting and shoving one another. I'd never seen Fangs like this before, he was almost scary in his intensity. Shocked, I stepped forward to try and break them up.

"FANGS, STOP! CHUCK GET OFF OF HIM", I yelled helplessly. Sweet Pea grabbed my arms as I made a move to try and pry the two off of one another. He shook his head.

"No, let them go. This has been brewing for a long time", he muttered. I gaped at the tall boy.

"No, are you kidding me?! He's gonna hurt him and they're going to get suspended!", I shouted, struggling against Pea's vice grip. As I struggled, I saw Weatherbee enter the cafeteria, making a beeline for the two boys. I managed to wrangle my way out of Sweet Pea's hold and attempted to grab Chuck away from Fangs. As I got my hands on his arms, he reared his fist back and I felt all the breath rush out of my body when his elbow caught me in the stomach. Doubled over, I heard a number of voices swimming around me. Weatherbee's angry demands, Veronica and Betty's frightened voices, and Chuck's irritating excuses. But most of all, I heard a low, soft voice in my ear frantically trying to get my attention.

"Mamita, are you okay? Jeanie?", Fangs soothing baritone hurriedly questioned. I leaned on his strong shoulder and his arm found my waist. I looked up to his gorgeous face and was immediately horrified to find that he had a large bruise blossoming under his right eye. His eyes were wild as they searched mine scanning for any signs of injury and he still hadn't fully caught his breath. In any other scenario I might have swooned at his fierce features. I brought my fingers gently to his cheek, eyes swimming with tears that I refused to let fall.

"Your eye…" , I murmured as he brought his hand up to grasp mine against his cheek, deep mocha eyes boring into mine. He looked as sad as I'd ever seen him and I felt my heart break nearly in two at the sight. The deeply distressed expression didn't belong on his normally cheerful, handsome face.

"Mamita..", he softly began to reply.

"Clayton, Fogarty, Jones, my office. Now", Weatherbee demanded while walking out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Steeling myself for whatever consequences were coming our way, I straightened up and grabbed Fangs hand as we followed Weatherbee. I internally hoped that he wouldn't pull away from me like he had for the past week; after all that just happened I don't know if I could deal with the total rejection of my best friend. I really needed him in my life most days just to make it through in this nightmarish town we called a home, but in this moment I needed him more than ever. Thankfully, Fangs seemed to be on the same page as me. His strong, rough hand gripped mine tightly, almost as if he were afraid if he let go I may disappear. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and nodded curtly as we found ourselves standing in front if the principal's office. Weatherbee motioned at Fangs.

"Alright Mr. Fogarty, you're first, step into my office", he barked. Fangs squeezed my hand near painfully, and his other hand balled into a fist as he shook his head.

"No way I'm leaving her out here with that asshole", he practically growled. I cast my eyes downward, heat rushing to my face. I was so worried about Fang's well being that I had nearly forgotten why he was even fighting with Chuck in the first place. Bile rose to my throat and my jaw clenched tightly as I remembered the feeling of his hands on my ass, and I whipped my head suddenly towards Chuck. Judging by the way he slightly recoiled, the disgust and anger I felt was apparent on my face. Fangs brought me back down to earth by rubbing gentle circles on my hand with his thumb. Weatherbee seemed to consider Fangs' outburst for a moment before relenting.

"Very well. Ms. Jones, Mr. Fogarty, in my office please", he sighed.

Once we were all settled in and seated, Weatherbee folded his long fingers together in front of himself and leaned forward on his desk.

"Well Mr. Fogarty, what do you have to say for yourself?", he questioned. Fangs looked down at our still intertwined fingers for a brief moment before answering.

"Clayton was harassing Jean sir. I had to step in before anything else happened", he stated carefully, his face becoming an emotionless mask.

"Harassing?", Weatherbee repeated. "And you felt like the answer to that was violence?".

As I listened to Fangs being lectured, I internally wondered if his nonchalant facade was the result of many interactions like this one with authority figures over the years. As I faintly heard Weatherbee and Fangs speak I felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over me. Fangs was in this situation because of me and that stupid bet that I had made with Cheryl; I felt tears spring to my eyes at the realization that he would likely be in more trouble than either Chuck or I. Weatherbee wouldn't care how he stood up for me, or how perverted Chuck was. All he was going to see was the jacket he wore and punish him based solely on that. My hands balled into fists, and I stood abruptly.

"Principal Weatherbee, none if this is on Fangs. Chuck grabbed me inappropriately, and basically assaulted me. Honestly, if Fangs didn't step in I would have done much more damage to him. What he did was disgusting, and Fangs was just defending me against that pervert!", I exclaimed loudly. "I hope Chuck gets expelled for what he did, but at the very least you should let Fangs go, because not one bit of this is his fault!".

Fangs and Weatherbee looked at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. Fangs had an expression on his face that I couldn't quite place as he peered up at me from where he still sat. His tanned features displayed emotions something akin to amazement, and truthfully, if we weren't currently under interrogation from our school's principal I would probably have grabbed his gorgeous face and kissed him. Thankfully for me, we were in the presence of the man doling out punishments and I would be spared the awkwardness of explaining to my supposed best friend why I was aggressively making out with him.

"Is that true Mr. Fogarty? Did Mr. Clayton touch Ms. Jones inappropriately without her consent?", Weatherbee asked. Fangs was still staring up at me with that beautiful look, not hearing a word Weatherbee said. I elbowed him lightly.

"Uhm yeah, basically that's what happened. But it wasn't Jean's fault sir. Clayton is the one who should be punished", he said quickly after shaking his head like he was clearing his thoughts. Weatherbee leaned back in his seat as he looked as if he was actually. considering what we'd said. My heart raced as he rubbed his face in thought; I know our principal wasn't exactly perfect, but I hoped to every deity I could think of that he was smart enough to see what had truly happened. After what felt like an eternity, Weatherbee finally spoke up.

"While it's very… noble of you to defend Ms. Jones's honor, I'm sure you know that we don't condone violence here at Riverdale High", he started while looking at Fangs. "I will punish Mr. Clayton accordingly for what he did, but you cannot expect me not to reprimand you for your role in what occurred either. So, Mr. Fogarty you will serve one week of after school detentions starting today".

Fangs nodded, and I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

"As for you Ms. Jones, I want to assure you that Mr. Clayton will be suspended for his actions. I encourage you to let me or another staff member know if anything like this happens again or if you feel in anyway unsafe here", Weatherbee continued while turning his attention to me. "If Mr. Clayton continues this kind of behavior, I won't hesitate to get law enforcement involved".

I nodded, thankful for Weatherbee's sudden outpouring of good judgement. He dismissed us from his office and Fangs and I walked quickly away and out to the halls. Once there, Fangs pulled me back by my hand, which I hadn't even realized he was holding until now. He gently brought his hands to my face and his deep brown eyes scanned my face once more.

"Mamita, are you sure you're fine? I mean, he didn't hurt you did he? I swear, I'll kill him if you're hurt", he seethed. I brought my hands up to my face, covering his much larger ones.

"Fangs I'm fine, I swear", I promised. I looked deeply into his darkened eyes, trying to convey my sincerity through my own eyes. He seemed to consider my words for an eternity before he sighed in relief and brought his forehead to rest on mine.

"Okay", he murmured. Butterflies running rampant through my stomach, I allowed myself the briefest moment of contentment before I brought my hand sharply up to his arm and slapped him. Hard.

"Ow. Jean what the hell?", he whined rubbing his arm slightly. I glowered at him.

"Why on Earth would you do that Fangs? I could've handled Chuck just fine on my own, but no you had to go ahead and put yourself at risk. You know Weatherbee already hates the Serpents! You could've ended up being kicked out!", I raged, glaring at the handsome teen in front of me. He frowned.

"Oh so what I'm just supposed to let him get away with groping you? Fuck that Jean, that asshole got what he deserved. Actually, you know what, no he didn't because I should have been kicking his ass long before today", he practically growled. "All week I've had to put up with his disgusting, repulsive comments about you and your body and I'm honestly not a bit sorry for what happened today. In fact, I wish Weatherbee would've shown up just a few minutes later so I could've gotten a few more swings in".

"Who the hell cares what Chuck thinks? Everyone knows he's a pig!", I spat back.

"I care! Okay? I do", he seethed. "No one should be able to look at you like that, let alone make comments. Everyone knows that you're…."

He cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head and I raised my eyebrow.

"Everyone knows what Fangs? I mean I'm just as pissed at Chuck, but Sweets said that his has been 'brewing for a long time'", I said placing quotes in the air for emphasis. "I don't see what the big problem is!". He huffed.

"The problem is that these stupid northsiders can't take a fucking hint. The problem is that I should be the only one who gets to look at you like that. The problem is that you're to god-damned hot for your own good, and I can't stand that everyone now suddenly sees you for the beautiful bombshell that you are before I…".

My heart hammered against my chest like thunder as I took in his every word searching for answers. During his little rant Fangs had walked closer and closer to where I stood with my back against the lockers. Never one to back down, I stood firmly in place while I anxiously wondered if he could possibly mean what it sounded like.

"Before you what?", I questioned breathlessly. His eyes widened, and he looked almost scared. It was like he hadn't intended for that last part to come out of his mouth, and he was desperately trying to find a way to shove the words back in. "Fangs?".

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and hung his head down before muttering something I couldn't quite hear. I raised an eyebrow once more, utterly confused.

"What? I couldn't hear anything you just said", I murmured. Fangs looked up at me with a heartbroken expression that left me reeling with the desire to comfort the normally upbeat serpent. He sighed and looked away before answering again in a slightly louder voice.

"Before I could figure out how to make you mine", he said finally. I felt my stomach drop to my feet as I stood still as a statue trying to process what I was hearing. "I've been trying for months, racking my brain for anything that would give a dipshit like me a chance with a girl as badass, smart, funny, and completely fucking gorgeous as you, and I've come up short every time. Ever since you walked into the cafeteria at Southside High, I've been waiting for the right moment to confess how I feel to you, but I always end up chickening out. And then this whole bet fiasco started, and suddenly every guy could see what I've seen since day one: that you, Jean Marie Jones, are the single most beautiful girl in Riverdale. I couldn't take it and I'm so sorry that you found out this way and I'll completely understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again but please just…".

By the end he was rambling, fumbling for words and tripping all over them trying to find a way to apologize. My heart lurched at the possibility that even after all of the events of today, and pretty much everyday since we met, everything would suddenly be lost if I let him continue. I felt more emboldened than I ever had, and I did the one thing I could think of to stop his rambling before he took back anything he said. A rush of confidence overtook me. Hands shaking slightly, I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into me, lips brushing together for the briefest of moments before I tore myself away.

My eyes were closed as I leaned backwards and I felt a rush of fear overwhelm me. What if I had completely misjudged the situation? What if he didn't want me that way? Oh God, what if I'd made the biggest mistake of my life and our friendship was ruined forever? I didn't have much time to worry however, because soon I heard Fangs breathe my name and I felt the sweetest sensation in the entire world.

Fangs smooth, strong lips were back on mine as he pressed me back into the row of lockers and kissed me with an intensity like I'd never felt before. I felt sparks of electricity in each spot where our bodies met, and I found my hands grasping at his strong, chiseled jawline as my lips furiously locked with his. I poured all the emotions that have been building ever since I met the handsome, sweet boy into our embrace. His hands roamed my hips and squeezed my body deliciously. I tugged at his thick, raven locks and he moaned into my mouth, causing my entire body to feel like it was on fire. His big hands gripped my waist tightly as his tongue teased the entrance of my mouth, begging for the entrance that I readily granted. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands roamed each other's body, exploring the places that only our eyes were privy to before.

Though I felt like I could go on kissing Fangs forever and never tire of it, eventually oxygen did become an issue and I had to pull away from our heated session. Fangs appeared to be on the same page as me, and our foreheads met in the middle to lean against one another for support. I sighed in complete bliss, smiling as I caught my breath. I finally ventured a look to the beautiful man in front of me, and was elated to find that his face was a mask of utter peace. I'd thought his strong features were handsome before, but now I decided that there was nothing more stunning than the look he now wore. Gone was the tough, brooding serpent facade he put on for others, and gone too was the goofy, happy-go-lucky guy that I'd fallen for these past months. Fangs looked wholly, dare I say, _happy_. His deep brown eyes were alight with sparks of joy, his rugged jawline was relaxed, his plump lips still slightly red and swollen from our previous activities, and his sweet smile was one I'd never been blessed enough to see before. I vowed right then and there to do everything in my power to make him look this way as often as possible.

"So does this mean I get to say you're mine now?", I questioned gently, a small part of me still fearful of rejection. Fangs chuckled breathlessly before placing a tender kiss to my forehead, and pulling me into a crushing hug. I settled against his broad chest as my heart crashed in anticipation, awaiting for his response.

"Mamita I have been yours since the day we met", he murmured fondly into my hair. I sighed in relief, but pulled back after a few moments to look up into his eyes.

"So you think I'm the hottest girl in Riverdale?", I questioned teasingly. His face flushed slightly at my words, but his eyes never wavered from mine.

"Mamita I think you are so much more than that. You're the kindest, smartest, funniest, and most genuine woman I've ever met. And yeah you're hot, but you're also the most gorgeous girl that I've ever laid eyes on", he confessed softly. I felt my knees go weak and my stomach erupt in butterflies. Slightly embarrassed, I cast my heated cheeks downward in an attempt to conceal my blushing face. Fangs was having none of that, hooking gentle fingers under my chin to bring my face up to meet his loving gaze.

"That's part of why it was so hard for me not to kill all the asshole guys that were making comments about you this past week. I had to avoid you, just so because there was no way I was going to be able to handle all the looks and whispers sent your way", he continued. "The idea that they could trivialize all your worth and make it all about the way your ass looks in your new clothes or the way your chest was out on display was infuriating. You're worth so much more than your body, no matter how fucking sexy it is. And believe me mamita, I think you're really, really God-damned hot".

"How did I get so lucky to find a guy as perfect as you?", I pondered softly. I pecked his lips once more as a silent appreciation for his beautiful words.

"Please, I'm the lucky one Jeanie", he replied quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe this all started because of one of Topaz's freaking skirts. Maybe I should start dressing like this more often", I joked semi-seriously. Now it was Fangs' turn to roll his eyes. He placed an arm around my shoulder and we began walking down the hall towards our bikes.

"Mamita, I think you're hot no matter what clothes you choose. As long as these other guys get the message that they can look but not touch, I couldn't care less what you wear", he stated confidently. "Although…"

He leaned down to speak to me closely, lips teasing the shell of my ear and making me shiver.

"... I wouldn't mind if you saved that skirt for just the two of us. After all, that damned skirt is the one that finally got me my dream girl".


	3. Riot Night from Hell: Part 1 (SPxR)

Author's Note: This one shot will be split into two parts. I just fell in love with this storyline, and the finished product turned out to be way longer than I had anticipated. There will be flashbacks interwoven throughout the story, and they're distinguished by the use of italics.

On another note, if you are enjoying my fics, please do me a solid and either favorite or comment on them so I know that someone (other than me) is interested in them. I'm a new writer, and even the simplest comment, like, or even private message would mean so much for my budding confidence!

**_Reader POV:_**

As I stood on the roof of Pop's, I internally questioned how my life had turned so far sideways in the course of just one day. Riverdale was in complete fucking chaos. My best friend was just shot and I had no idea if he was alive or dead, I had no clue where my boyfriend was, and the cherry on the top of this nightmarish day was that I was now stuck at Pop's Diner, of all fucking places, with Archie Andrews, of all goddamned people, while Ghoulies patrolled the exterior, screaming my name. So on my list of top days, this was at the literal bottom.

The day had started out decently, I was with Sweets all day preparing for what would happen once Fangs was finally released. Sweet Pea and I had been dating for almost 5 years now, and we'd both spent the day doing everything we could to get our friend out of jail. Thing had really gotten fucked up when we went to the sheriff's office to escort Fangs out in one piece. I shivered internally as I recalled the events of today.

_"IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH", we shouted in unison, locking arms shoulder to shoulder.__Everyone pulled away as we mentally prepared ourselves to usher Fangs out of the jail amongst the vengeful protestors. Sweet Pea was the only one who didn't pull away from me; rather, he pulled me closer into his arms and I naturally fell into his broad chest; I took a deep inhale of his familiar, comforting scent of worn leather, light cologne, and fresh soap. My hands found their way to the inside of his serpent jacket, hugging myself closer to him and shivering. Though it wasn't cold in the Sheriff's office I had these ominous chills that had racked my body ever since we'd entered. His thumbs brushed gently against the exposed skin between my ripped jeans and my white t shirt, soothing me in a way I didn't even know I needed. I sighed in contentment, briefly pulled from the swirl of anxious, dark thoughts that had plagued my mind since Fangs was arrested._

_"I'm not gonna lie Y/N/N, I get why you have to come out with us, but I'm not thrilled with the idea of you out there with all those insane Northside assholes babydoll", he murmured into my hair after a few moments. I chuckled lightly against him, tightening my arms around the handsome boy in reassurance._

_"I'm not exactly thrilled that you are either Pea, but we both know that we aren't about to let Fangs go through this alone", I replied quietly. Sweets pulled back slightly, bringing his large hands to rest against the sides of my face. His rough thumbs rubbed delicately across my cheek as he stared deeply into my eyes; I knew in that moment just how scared Pea really was. In times of stress Sweet Pea had the habit of taking my face into his hands, gently cradling my cheeks with the pads of his fingers and his eyes boring deeply into mine. I'd never really given it much thought at first; Sweets had done this since we were kids, and eventually when I pressed about it he had told me that he felt like he just 'needed to know I was safe'. It somehow comforted him when he was able to see with his own eyes and feel with his own hands that I was indeed still with him. I brought my hands up to cover his gently. We stood like this for an indiscernible amount of time until he sighed in resolve. He brought my face closer to his with his hands and kissed me deeply._

_Normally, despite his tough exterior, Pea gave the sweetest kisses. His lips, though plump and rough were typically gentle and teasing against mine; Sweets preferred to initiate soft kisses until I moaned or deepened things myself. I think he began this habit when we were young and first together because he was nervous about my reciprocation, but he continues now because he just loved to watch the reaction he still had on me. And while the soft way Pea usually kissed me was one of my favorite things about him, I was surprised to find this kiss was very different. His lips were immediately needy against mine, tongue entering my mouth without warning. It was a kiss of desperation, of longing. Our mouths danced together as we both poured all of the emotions that our voices could not do justice to into our embrace. I was just as needy as him, but before too long we pulled back, foreheads resting against one another's. With one last peck to his swollen lips I nodded in resolve. Sweet Pea laced his warm fingers through mine, fitting together like pieces in a puzzle, and we headed out to the fray, hands locking us together._

I recalled how I'd gotten separated from the rest of the young serpents after Fangs was shot all because of the protesters and general pandemonium of it all. I had desperately searched amongst the crowd for the sight of the tall boy to no avail. My phone was dead, so I'd decided to search elsewhere. I ended up hopping on my bike and heading to the hospital, hoping to God that Sweets and Fangs would both be there and be okay. Adding to my growing fear and unease, it was only FP I found there, who broke the news that Fangs was in surgery.

_"It's...ah... it's pretty bad kid", FP drawled out while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness._

_I felt my heart drop into the bottom of my feet. My eyes teared up at the prospect of losing my best friend. Fangs was so sweet and goofy; he should have never been in this position in the first place. My mind was flooded with picture perfect memories of summer days spent by the Quarry and late nights in Pea's trailer, surrounded by Fangs' contagious laugh and ridiculous jokes. These memories ended abruptly as I recalled the way he'd slowly fallen to the ground, the red spot on his stomach spreading achingly fast. I remembered the sound of the gun above the screaming protestors. But most of all, I remembered Fangs' face as he fell-- his soft features riddled with disbelief and pain as he slowly lost consciousness. He didn't deserve to go through this, and my heart felt like it was breaking into pieces because there was nothing I could do to help him. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and steadied myself; with a deep breath, I reminded myself of my main goal at the moment. I needed to find Pea._

Despite FP's best efforts towards the contrary, I'd left the hospital to try and find Sweet Pea. I knew that the whole town was in the middle of a full-on, apocalyptic riot, but I was determined to reconnect with my boyfriend and ensure that he was okay. Or as okay as he could be in this scenario, I guess. Knowing him for as long as I had, I knew that he was more likely than not spirling at the prospect of losing his best friend. And when Sweets spiraled, he spiraled hard and with violence. I was the only one with any chance of talking him off the ledge before he did something that he would regret later, and, honestly, I had also wanted to find him for completely selfish reasons. Even now, as I stood on the roof of our favorite diner, I desperately needed my boyfriend's strong arms wrapped around me, his comforting scent surrounding me, and his deep voice in my ear telling me that everything was going to be okay.

So, I'd fought my way through Riverdale on my motorcycle, Mad Max style, trying to search anywhere I thought Sweets might be. I ended up at Pop's, hoping that either Pea would be there or Jughead would be and would know where he was. Pop's was an extremely important spot in our relationship; it was where he asked me out on our first date when we were 11 years old, it's where we shared our first kiss at 13, and it was in one of the booths near the back where Sweet Pea had told me he loved me for the first time. To this day the neon glow of Pop's never failed to make me happy or to give me hope.

However, the neon sign seemed dull and lifeless as I found, to my utter disappointment, he was not there. But not long after I showed up, Penny fucking Peabody and the Ghoulies arrived.

_I was sitting with my head in my hands, having just been informed by Pop Tate that he hadn't seen Sweet Pea all day. The older man had his hand on my shoulders comfortingly, attempting to sooth my increasing level of anxiety. I glanced up at the kind, wrinkled face of Pop Tate and asked tiredly,_

_"Pop, you think I could use your phone?". He nodded and handed me the receiver._

_" 'Course sweetie"._

_I dialed the number I'd long since memorized, praying that Pea would answer. Who knows what kind if trouble he could be in out there? My anxiety only increased as the line went dead, signaling that he hadn't answered. I slammed the phone down in frustration, returning to my previous position. Not seconds after, a giant crash hit my ears, and I heard the taunting voices that could only belong to Malachi and his Ghoulies._

_"Oh Y/NNNNNNN, come out and playyyyyy", Penny Peabody's sickening voice called out in a sing-song manner. "You and I have unfinished business DollFace"._

_Penny as and I had never been on the best of terms; it was her and her snake charming ways that had nearly gotten my father released from prison, a thought which terrified me to my very core. Thankfully, the court system recognized the grave danger that would place me in and decided on a maximum life sentence. I thought that was the end of Penny and me, but unfortunately Jughead had to go and get himself tangled up with her when FP was locked up. I had taken my pseudo-brother's place in the deal he made, and once he came up with the plan to get rid of Penny I was all too eager to help. I knew she hated me, but I really thought she was gone for good._

_"Okay we should be fine as long as-", Archie started._

_Another thunderous crash echoed through the small diner as one of the windows shattered._

_"EVERYBODY STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS", I ordered as the burglar alarm blared._

_"STAY DOWN", someone shouted._

_I ducked behind the counter, finding Archie Andrews down there as well._

_"Pop do you have as gun in here?", he asked tensely. The old man's soft face dropped._

_"No. Had my fill of gunfire in the war. But I did learn a trick in the riots of '79. I have some liquor left over from Mr. Lodge's poker night", he said tensely. "And if you can get to the roof from the crawlspace…",_

_"I like how you're thinking Pop", Archie interrupted. I nodded and shared a knowing look with my unlikely Northside ally._

I'd helped Archie Andrews board up the windows, and that's how I now found myself on the roof of Pop's with the ginger, liquor bottles in hand ready to fight the clinically insane gang below.

"Come on Y/N, you had to know that this moment was coming", Penny shouted upwards at me, pulling me out of my trance. "It's time to pay the price dollie".

Malachai laughed, swinging his bat around teasingly. I glowered in response, choosing to stay silent. I felt Archie's strong hand on my shoulder, offering support that I didn't expect from the ginger boy. We'd been somewhat close as kids (friends through Jughead, my honorary self-proclaimed twin brother) but we hadn't spoken in a year or so. I wasn't overly fond of him as of late, ever since he ditched Jug for his Bulldog buddies and especially not since he'd waved a gun in Sweet's face and started his stupid Red Circle.

"Get the fuck out of here Penny, Y/N isn't coming down and you're not taking her any place", he practically growled. I nodded.

"Last chance Ghoulie scum. Leave, or suffer the consequences", I spat. Penny and Malachai scoffed.

"DO YOUR WORST! COME ON, HIT ME!", Malachai shouted, a crazy look in his eye. Well, crazier than the usual insane look he wore. Steadying myself, I prepared the bottle. Lighting it quickly, I launched it as well as I could and managed to hit one of the ghoulies' bikes dead on. The bike erupted in flames. This did nothing to faze the group below, and Archie lit his second bottle and prepared to throw it.

Before he could chuck the bottle, the Sheriff's cruiser came bursting into the fray of Ghoulies, sirens blaring. Sheriff Keller and Fred Andrews came out of the car, Keller with a shotgun. He shot his shotgun in the air in warning and the Ghoulies scattered.

"This isn't over Y/N!", Malachai vowed as he ran away. I saw FP hop off his bike and demand that the rest of the Ghoulies leave. I smiled slightly in relief, and Archie and I shared a brief hug before heading back down into the restaurant.

Once we reached the bottom, I brought FP into a bone crushing hug as my way of thanks. He returned my affection, seeming like he needed the reassurance almost as much as I did in the moment. FP had always been there for me, especially since my own dad had gotten carted off to prison when I was 6. I'd stayed with the Jones' on and off throughout my childhood, and it wasn't a stretch to say that FP was more of a father to me than my own. He was always there for me, and much like Sweet Pea he always tried to keep me from the less savory sides of life as Serpent. He pulled back from the hug to search my face for injuries. I rolled my eyes.

"You really think I'd let the discount Insane Clown Posse trash this beautiful mug?", I joked half-seriously. FP rolled his eyes and glared.

"Seriously Y/N? What were you thinking taking on all those Ghoulies alone? You could've been fucking killed!", he scolded. I scoffed.

"Okay first of all, I was not alone; our dear Archiekins was with me on the roof", I said gesturing to the aforementioned boy who looked more like a wounded little puppy than anyone who'd just been tossing out Molotov cocktails had the right to. "Secondly, did it seem like I had many other options? And thirdly, I'm fine, so it couldn't have been that bad of a plan", I sassed. FP sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, eyes looking more tired than I knew he'd like to admit.

"Heard Sweet Pea is going insane looking for you Y/N; why the hell aren't you answering your phone kid?", he asked. I felt my heart flutter at the mention of my partner. My tough demeanor dropped instantly, and I grabbed FP's arm.

"So he's okay? Tell me he's okay. My phone is dead; I'd tried calling on Pop's but he didn't answer. Where is he?", I demanded. FP grabbed my arms gently.

"Whoa whoa slow down Y/NN. He's fine, he's good. He's with Jug at the Wyrm", he soothed. "Here, use my phone, call the boy and tell him you're alright".

I grabbed his phone eagerly, fingers swiftly dialing the number I knew by heart once again. My heart hammered in my chest as I heard the distinct ringing of the call being placed. I needed reassurance that my tall, dark haired other half was okay. With each ring of the phone my anxiety increased tenfold, until I heard the one thing I'd been searching for all night. That smooth, deep voice that could simultaneously calm me and send delicious tingles up my spine all at once. My mind flooded with the low rumbling chuckles and sweet sounds that comforted me as I laid on his chest in more tender moments, heart signaling sweet reassurances into my ears with each beat. My favorite sound in the world, Sweet Pea's voice

"Hello? FP, what's up?", I heard Sweet's soothing bass answer. Even though he sounded tense, panicked even, I couldn't help but feel elated that he was safe and able to speak to me at all. I sighed in complete relief.

"Pea? It's me", I answered quickly.

"Y/N/N? Oh my god are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?", he questioned in a state of near panic.

"Sweets, it's okay, I'm okay. My phone is dead, and I'm at Pop's with FP looking for you", I breathed. "Are you okay? What happened to you after the Sheriff's station?".

"It's a long story babydoll, I'll tell you later. Where did you say you were? Stay there I'm coming to get you", he replied. I shook my head before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"No, Pea it's not safe out there right now, and honestly it's not safe here either. I'll go with FP back to the Wyrm and meet you there", I reasoned. He was silent for a beat, contemplating my words. I heard shuffling on the other line.

"Sweetheart, I know it's not safe, that's why I don't want you out there", he murmured. I could tell that he'd moved away from the other serpents; his sweet side was coming out and he probably didn't want them to hear. "I just... I need you with me. I need to see you, hold you in my arms and know that you're okay".

My heart lurched at his protectiveness, warmth flooding my body at his tender words. I could practically picture his face, eyes cast downward and deep brown irises swimming with that look that he had always saved just for me. His chiseled jaw was probably locked, twitching with unease. If I were there I would run my fingers up and down his cheeks in an attempt to sooth the tense muscles, loving the way he relaxed and leaned into my touch.

"Sweets, I know. Believe me love, I want you safe just as much, but I promise I'll make it over to you before you know it. The Wyrm is a hell of a lot safer than Pop's at the moment, and besides I've been Mad Maxing my way through this nightmare of a town all night. I've got this", I stated confidently. No matter how protective Pea could be, I was not some damsel in distress that needed his saving. There was no way on this Earth that I was going to let him go out into the riot that I'd been facing all night. He thought he could be protective but his fierceness had nothing on mine. He sighed and the line went silent for what felt like forever as I waited for his response.

"I love you", he vowed finally.

"I love you more handsome. And I'm going to see you very soon", I assured before we both ended the call. I turned to FP, handing him his phone.

"You down to help me get to the Wyrm?", I asked. He nodded.

"Of course kid. You ready to ride on the back of my bike like you did when you were a tot?", he grinned.

I smiled in nostalgia for a moment, my mind wandering back to the simpler times of my life when FP would take me for rides on his bike to help me escape from the realities of my homelife, if only for a moment. I remembered fondly the day when he finally taught me how to drive my own bike that he gifted me. He always helped me take care of her, and some of my only true family memories were of Jug, FP, and I fixing up our bikes together. Surely he didn't think there was any way that I was going to leave her here in the midst of this shitshow.

_"You're kidding", I deadpanned. There was no way FP was for real._

_"Dead serious kiddo. You need a way to get around, and I don't want you roaming the Southside alone even if Sweet Pea or Jug are with you", he replied. I marvelled at the motorbike in front of us, tracing the chrome detailing with the tips of my fingers gently. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug._

_"Thank you", I whispered. FP hugged me back briefly before affectionately mussing up my hair._

_"Don't thank me yet kiddo, she still needs a ton of work. If you're up for it I mean", he countered. I smiled my truest, widest smile._

_"I'm in"._

_"Think she needs a name don't you?", he continued, heading over to the bike with his tools._

_"Mhm", I agreed, grabbing a tool out of the box and crouching down alongside him._

_"She looks like a Norma to me", I mused._

_"Norma huh?", he answered, not looking as I grabbed a tool from the box and began working._

_"Yeah, Norma Jean"._

"I'm not leaving Norma Jean out here in this fucking dumpster fire of a town", I countered. "I'll just follow behind you".

"That's not a great idea kid", he grumbled. "Riverdale is a hellhole on the best of days, and this is clearly not the best of days". I crossed my arms petulantly.

"I'm not leaving Norma Jean here", I repeated stubbornly. He sighed and rubbed his stubble ridden chin in contemplation.

"Okay, but you stay on my ass the whole way", he countered, pointing a finger at me. "I move, you move. I stop you stop. You got that kid?". I raised my hand solemnly.

"Scouts honor", I stated seriously. He nodded, and we headed out of Pop's together to fire up our motorcycles and head out.

We were speeding through the trashed streets of Riverdale, swerving here or there to avoid the dangers that littered the town's once clean roads. I stayed true to my word and stuck close to FP as we traversed the potential dangers. I did my best to follow him, but after some rioters ran out in front of Norma I was forced to skid to a stop in the middle of the street. Among the din of the riot, FP didn't hear and he continued on. I huffed and began to start Norma up again in attempt to follow once more. But as I revved the engine I felt a pain like none I'd ever felt on the back of my head and my entire world went dark.

**_Sweet Pea's POV:_**

"Where the hell are they? She should be here by now", I practically growled. Jughead lifted his hands up as if in surrender.

"Don't look at me man. Knowing how protective dad is over Y/N, and knowing how stubborn Y/N is, they're probably still fighting over how to get here. He's not gonna want her to ride alone, and she's not going to want to leave her bike", he reasoned calmly. "Chill out Sweet Pea it's only been like 15 minutes, I'm sure they'll be here soon", he continued before accepting a call and walking swiftly out of the bar to answer.

I blew air out of my mouth tensely, chest constricting tighter with each breath I took. While I knew that Jughead's words made sense, a larger more irrational part of me was still screaming that I needed to go out and find Y/N. My head was a swirl of rage and fear; my best friend was at some hospital fighting for his life, and the love of my life was out in this godforsaken nightmare of a town. There was nothing more I could do for Fangs, but I refused to stop until I knew my Y/N/N was safe. The only way I would be convinced that she was alright was if I got to hold her small frame in my arms. And to be perfectly truthful, I needed her warm body pressed against mine, her soft hair tickling my face, the sweet fragrance of her shampoo in my nose, and her melodic voice in my ear with gentle reassurances today more than ever. I needed her to keep me sane and grounded on the best of days, and this was sure as shit not the best of days. Ever since we were kids, long before I was ever lucky enough to call her mine, she'd been there to calm the ever-growing darkness that lived within me. Even once we got together I still needed her unique brand of tough love to set me straight at times.

_"Pea stop!", I heard her musical voice from behind me. I turned to see her comparatively shorter legs nearly running to keep up. I turned forward and continued on, ignoring the nagging urge to stop and listen to her._

_"PEA I SWEAR TO FUCK-", she shouted. I whipped around abruptly, stopping and standing nearly toe to toe with Y/N._

_"Look, there's nothing you can say to change my mind Y/N. I'm not going back and that's it. Not everyone is cut out for this education shit, alright? I'll hit up Tall Boy, he's always got something lined up for me", I practically snarled. I recoiled just the slightest bit at her stone cold face; her usually sweet features were scowling at me, adorable nose scrunched tight and dark eyebrows knitted together in concern and irritation. Y/N wasn't usually one to show when she was frustrated. No that was me; when I was angry everyone in a ten mile radius would know. I was like a wildfire, burning bright and scorching anything and everything in my path in a wave of red destruction. Her brand of anger was more like a blue flame, dark and understated, but more intense than you could imagine. My girlfriend could be downright terrifying at times, and to see her frustration directed at me nearly made me reconsider. She crossed her arms stubbornly._

_"Give it up Sweets, you can't fool me with your 'too cool to care' act. I know you, and I know that you don't really want to quit school", she growled. I huffed and ran a hand through my hair, frustration reigniting._

_"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought", I spat. "In fact, why don't you just fucking leave? Everyone else does"._

_I turned once again, walking quickly down the steps and away from the shithole that was Southside High. For a few moments I could tell that Y/N was still standing there motionless, and I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and self-loathing overtake me. Why did I always do this? I couldn't even fathom the idea of my life without Y/N in it, but here I was trying my damnedest to push her away. But to face facts, Y/N was too good for me. She always had been. Too many thoughts swirled in my head all at once, and I quickly grabbed the helmet to my bike so I could ride and forget about them all. But just before my fingertips grazed the shiny black plastic of my visor , I felt a hand on my shoulder yanking me back. Y/N threw her arms around my waist, hugging me fiercely._

_"No.", she stated firmly, the sound slightly muffled by my chest._

_"No?", I scoffed._

_"No, I'm not leaving you Sweet Pea. Not now, not ever. Get that through your head", she replied while lifting her head slightly from my body. My heart fluttered, and I sighed in disbelief and skepticism. I tried to pull back from her vice grip, but like a boa constrictor she simply responded by squeezing my middle tighter. My hands hovered over her waist for a second or two before sinking into her embrace, grasping her as tightly as she did me._

_"Sure Y/NN", I murmured into her Y/H/C hair, breathing in deeply her familiar, comforting in an attempt to slow my racing heart. She always smelled the same: lilac scented shampoo mixed with some cheap perfume I'd gotten her for her birthday one year and a hint of cigarette smell. Normally I hated the way stale smoke smelled, especially on women, but somehow the scent was so uniquely Y/N that I couldn't help but love it._

_"I'm serious Pea. Nothing you could ever say or do would make me give up on you", she swore softly while looking up from the confines of my arms. "I love you, all of you. Even when you're so god-damned frustrating that it makes me want to strangle you, even when you do stupid and dangerous things, and even when you are so broken that you try to push me away I will still be there, loving you. I. Will. Never. Leave.You."._

_Her y/e/c swam with a mix of emotions: love, determination, sadness, desperation. I reached hesitantly up to her cheeks to rest my calloused fingers against her soft face, needing to feel her with my own hands and see her with my own eyes. With every sweet moment like this it became easier, but I too often needed to remind myself that she was indeed here. She was real, and she wanted me. Her dark fan of black lashes fluttered closer together as she closed her eyes slowly, reaching her hands up to rest across mine while her fingers traced delicate patterns across the backs of my hands. I was overcome with a feeling that I wasn't sure I could even explain. I decided in that moment that I was never going to let anything ruin this, what we had. Not even if that thing was me._

_"I love you Y/N/N. I love you so much babydoll"._

With every passing moment that she wasn't here with me I felt myself becoming more and more unhinged. I paced around for what felt like an eternity. Voices swirled around me, and I couldn't have even guessed what they were talking about. When I finally tuned in, I found that FP had shown up. I immediately rushed over to him, eyebrows raised.

"FP, where's Y/N?", I asked quickly, hope bubbling up in my chest amongst the fear that still swirled. His tired, worried face told me all I needed to know, but still I found myself asking again, panic evident in my voice. He shook his head sorrowfully.

"I don't know what happened man, she was right behind me the whole time and then all of the sudden she wasn't. I circled back and searched over and over but I don't know where she went off to Sweet Pea", he admitted. My shoulders dropped and the fear that had been slowly building up all day suddenly contorted itself into a rock that sank into the bottom of my stomach. FP clapped a hand on my shoulder, finger pointing in my face, a determined expression in his eyes.

"Don't worry SP, she's the toughest girl I've ever known. She gonna be fine. We're going to find her man, I promise", he spoke tersely. He sounded sure on the outside, but I could tell that he was just about as scared as me. It made sense, Y/N was practically FP's daughter at this point; he and Jughead were the closest thing that she'd ever had to a family, other than myself. It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that I forced the anger that was bubbling within me back down. FP's phone buzzed, and he turned away to answer.

"What do we do man? I've gotta find her!", I shouted after him. Already 5 steps ahead, I grabbed my jacket and began to head for the door. I'd been patient enough; now it was time to go and search for my Y/N/N myself.

"SWEETPEA!", I heard a female voice shout from behind me. I turned to find Toni weaving her way through the throng of serpents with that red headed Northside queen bee following closely behind. She reached me and grabbed my arm so tightly that it would have hurt if I were capable of focusing on anything else but Y/N.

"Topaz I really don't have time for this right now. Y/N is still out there and--", I started before the small, pink haired serpent shook her head furiously.

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you Pea! I was held hostage by the Ghoulies, and when Cheryl and I were leaving I saw one of them roll in on Norma Jean", she exclaimed breathlessly, eyes slightly wild.

"It's true. We would have stopped, but I'd just saved TT from those Neanderthals and we didn't have the same element of surprise on our sides this time", the Queen Bee replied. My hands clenched into tight fists.

"So you're telling me that those Ghoulie scum have my Y/N?", I spat through my teeth, eyes squinting shut in fury. Toni nodded. I felt my body start to quiver in total rage. A small, buried part of me was terrified at the prospect of my girl being surrounded by those fuckers. Sure, Y/N was as tough as they come, but those Ghoulies were certifiably insane. And she was probably way out numbered. My mind refused to accept the possibilities of what could being happening to her at this very moment, and my entire being chose to ignored this fear in favor of blinding fury.

"You have to take me there Topaz. Now.", I demanded. Her pink locks bobbed with her head as she nodded grimly.

"Toni, where were the Ghoulies keeping you?", FP interrupted. His face was grim and his mouth drawn into a straight line.

"I'm bringing SP there now, they've got Y/N", she replied quickly.

"I know. I think Jughead just went to go save her, and now they've got them both", FP choked. My hands clenched and unclenched with unabashed anger.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go", I nearly screamed as I pulled Toni out the door and to our rides.


	4. Riot Night from Hell: Part 2 (SPxR)

_Hello Loves!This is the second part to this, so if you haven't read the first I highly suggest you do, or this won't make sense! Again, italicized text indicates a flashback or memory._

_Reminder, if you have any requests or ideas you want to see in this story, please let me know!_

_AnYWaYs. Here's the last part to this two-shot_

_TRIGGER WARNING: Violence against women, semi-graphic violence described._

_**Jughead POV:**_

"Hello?", I answered the unknown number with a sickening feeling of dread.

"Juggie! Long time no see", a very familiar voice practically sang.

"Penny. Called to brag about the impending war?", I practically snarled. She giggled with her disgusting, sickly sweet facade.

"Oh Jughead, why brag about something so certain? You should know by now that isn't my style. No, I was calling because there's someone here that I thought should get to speak with you before I take care of her", she quipped.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Surely she didn't have Betty? I'd narrowly gotten Toni back from those assholes; there was no way that they'd had time to find Bets, right? The growing pit of fear tightened and took hold in my middle. Before I had a chance to formulate any semblance of a response, my anxious mental rambling was abruptly cut off by the angry shouting from an all too familiar voice.

"JUGHEAD DON'T LISTEN TO THIS BITCH".

"Y/N", I managed to choke out. My heart had officially sank into the very bottom of my being. They had Y/N. There was an electric crackling sound followed by an agonizing shriek that made my knees turn weak. This couldn't be happening, not to her. Y/N was like the sister that Jellybean never got the chance to be for me; she'd been a constant in my life ever since we were in diapers. Hee homelife sucked, and more often than not she stayed in the trailer with me. She knew me better than anyone, even Betty. She was the first to support my novel about Jason Blossom, the first to welcome me into the Serpents. Hell, on more than one occasion she'd even beaten up the morons that bullied me. All of the memories of Y/N and I flooded my mind; all the times she showed up to my trailer in the middle of the night to escape her father, every movie she and I watched and dissected together, the stupid jokes, each time she fiercely protected me, everything.

_I leaned against the wall, arms crossed firmly against my chest as I surveyed the student lounge with my usual mix of disdain and disinterest in equal parts. It was just another day in hell,with the exception of the eerie sense of foreboding; the discovery of Jason's body had cast a dark cloud over Riverdale High's student body, that much was clear. Students walked a little faster to class, people walked in groups, and the entirety of the students seemed on-edge. Well, almost everyone. _

_My attention was fading in and out as Reggie ripped into Moose and Kevin before spouting his insane theories about Jason's murder. I watched Archie struggle with the vending machine with limited interest, thoughts turning to my own theories and ideas regarding the Blossom investigation, until I heard Reggie utter my own name. _

"_What was it like Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason?", the dark haired jock addressed me with a sense of near gleeful malice. I rolled my eyes back so far I almost worried they would get stuck that way like my mom used to tell me. "You didn't do stuff to the body...like after?". _

"_It's called necrophilia Reggie, can you spell it?", I replied, disgust and disinterest written all across my face. Reggies face went from smug to angry in seconds, and it wasn't long before he leapt over the side of the chair he previously occupied and charged at me like a bull released at a rodeo. _

"_Come here you little-", Reggie started. _

"_Leave him alone Reggie", Archie stepped in front of me, placing himself between the Bulldog and myself. I didn't quite expect him to step up for me, but I guess it was just part of Archie's personality. He was never one to allow the Bulldogs to walk all over anyone, unless of course it was only with words. _

"_Yes Reginald. Do leave him alone", I heard a voice come from just across the room. I pulled myself out of my musings about Archie to turn and find Y/N leaning against the lounge's doorway. Her arms were crossed, leather jacket pulling lightly against her broad shoulders, and one of her combat clad feet leaned casually against the frame. Her face probably appeared impassive to the rest of the students, but I had known Y/N my entire life and I knew that she was pissed. Her Y/C/E were alight with anger, and her fists were tightly clenched against her arms. Y/N wasn't fond of any of the Northside kids, but she especially hated anyone that talked down to me or Southsiders in general. She had always been overly protective of me; she always half-teased that she was my 'big sister', which I always refused to accept because I was 2 months older than her. She would always say that didn't matter, it was her 'maturity' that made her the 'older twin'. Regardless, his was going to end poorly for Reggie if he didn't back off quickly. _

_Reggie didn't appear fazed by her sudden arrival for more than a second or two. He scoffed, head turning from Y/N to me and back. _

"_And what are you going to do about it if I don't?", he sneered. Y/N smiled her most terrifying smirk; it was the kind of smile that always looked so out of place on her otherwise sweet face, the kind that should be more than enough warning for it's target. I noted the way Reggie's face fell fractionally before his cocky facade returned, and I shook my head. Reggie always was a special kind of stupid, and now it was finally going to get him into trouble. _

"_Well Reginald, I just thought that you should have a fair warning before I'm forced to step in", she stated simply, choosing to circle the Bulldog slowly like a snake circling its prey. It was almost poetic really; most Serpents didn't have the correct mannerisms to actually be compared to a snake, but Y/N fit the gang's name to a T. She was beautiful, but in a completely different way, cunning, smarter than most people, and always slow to strike- but when she did, you were going to regret ever underestimating her or not heeding the warnings she was so clearly giving. Reggie snorted once more before turning his back on her and facing me once more. _

"_What, can't fight your own battles Jones?", he glowered. "Gotta get your butt buddy here and your Serpent Slut to step in for you?". _

_I shoved to make my way past Archie but the redhead blocked my path. Y/N tapped Reggie on the shoulder in a way that seemed too gentle for the occasion. If I hadn't been present for the previous events I wouldn't have thought she was doing anything more than trying to gain his attention. But this was Y/N and Reggie and there was nothing innocent about it. As soon as the football player turned, he received a solid punch to the nose. He immediately reeled backwards, blood spurting from between his fingers and profanities spewing from his lips. Y/N chuckled and kicked his shins, making the Reggie fall to his knees clutching his nose and groaning. Her hand flicked out quick as lightning, long nails digging into the soft part of his right ear causing the bloody boy to howl out in pain. _

_By now we'd gathered the attention of everyone in the lounge. Moose and several of the other Bulldogs stood and rushed over to their friend, but not one dared step in between Y/N and her target. They all just stood tensely, watching the entire thing unfold with looks mixed between disgust, fear, and slight admiration. Veronica, Betty, and Kevin stood together off to the side watching the chaos with wide eyes. I relaxed back into a bored stance, more than happy to let Y/N do her thing. Most people would be worried about the girl in the midst of a fight with a jock twice her size, but I knew better. I watched with a sort of pride as Y/N leaned in close to Reggie's ear, fingers still pinching his other so hard that it was beginning to draw blood. _

"_Now, I can let the Serpent Slut comment slide because, honestly, I don't put much stock in the opinion of a flea-ridden mutt, but the comments about my brother over there need to stop. So, if you value the use of your pathetic face or dick again, I suggest you leave Jughead alone. Permanently." she hissed. "And don't think that just because I don't go to school in this Pep-filled nightmare that I won't hear about things. Trust me when I say I have my ways Bulldog. This is your first and final warning". _

_She released his ear and stepped back. Then she turned to me with a bright smile and a new twinkle in her eye, all signs of her terrifying persona gone as quickly as it came on. _

"_Ready Jug?", she asked kindly. I smirked and headed over to the door with her, exiting the school and leaving behind the still shocked faces of the students left in the lounge. _

"_You know I could have handled that on my own", I teased, only half-serious. Y/N laughed out loud and shoved my shoulder with her own as we made our way down the steps outside the school. _

"_Oh Juggie I'm sure you could have, but what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't help?", she giggled, stopping for a moment to pinch my cheeks playfully. I swatted her hands away, smile still planted firmly on my face as we stepped out into the cool fall air. _

Y/N was so much more than a sister to me. I'd always teased her about calling us twins, but truth be told she was right. She was my family, even more so than my parents or Jelly, because she had chosen to be in my life and actually stay in it. Y/N was the one constant factor in my life.

"Mhm, I gotta say this girl has more fight in her than the last one", Penny simpered. "Of course we're obviously a bit more impatient than we were previously, and besides Y/N/N and I have some unfinished business of our own".

"What do you want Penny? What's the endgame here? You've already got all of the Serpents ready to enter the Colosseum and fight, when you and I both know there's no chance of survival. What more could you possibly want at this point?", I rasped, still reeling in shock and fear.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your pathetic, fake little twin: don't play stupid with me Jones, you're too smart for that. You,Y/N, and your teenage wastoids did me dirty and I haven't forgotten", she snarled. "So you'd better show up soon because while I am loving watching Riverdale burn, my patience with you Joneses is running dangerously thin".

"Surely you know that this won't end well?", I stated trying futilely to sound more strong than I was feeling. Penny chuckled darkly.

"Oh I know it won't Jughead, but I'm not the one that's going to lose everything. Because if you bring anyone along with you, including your dad or this one's anger management case of a boyfriend, I'll kill her on the spot. No little Red Riding hood hiding out in the woods either. You come alone or don't come at all" she threatened.

"Whichever works for me really", Penny continued nonchalantly. "Either way I get a Jones all to myself".

"So if I come to you, no tricks, you'll let Y/N go?", I asked evenly.

"Course kid. Just show up alone and I'll let the little Serpent Slut go".

"NO JUG DON'T. SHE'S A LYING FUCKING-", I heard Y/N start to shout before her voice abruptly cut off. The sounds of sickening groaning and thudding filled the phone line.

"I'd hurry up and make a decision here Jughead. With the mouth on this one we may have to start the party early". Penny laughed before ending the call.

My eyes were filled with unshed tears, and I threw my fist against the side of the Wyrm in anger. There were no options left, no reprieve from the shit show that had overtaken Riverdale. Y/N didn't deserve this, none of the Serpents did. I wiped my eyes futilely as the tears continued to stream down my face, and dialed the one number I knew could maybe get Y/N out of there alive.

"This is Hiram", Mr. Lodge answered curtly.

"Fangs getting arrested, the riot, the Ghoulies showing up the night of the riot, with Penny in tow, taking Y/N. None of this is happenstance", I said, half to Mr. Lodge, half to myself. It was hard to believe that all this could be orchestrated by one mad-man, but then again this was Riverdale.

"Jughead I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about", he sighed.

"You've been buying up everything you could, but you couldn't buy us, so you paid the Ghoulies and Penny to go war with the Serpents, so you could finally get rid of us once and for all. How much is this costing you?", I ground the words out of my mouth, still in slight disbelief that they were even real. But they were. This was real, and Y/N, my dad, and the entire Serpent population were in danger thanks to the coward I was currently speaking to.

"I'm hanging up now", Hiram replied after a few seconds.

" 'Cause I have a counter offer", I practically cut him off. His line went nearly dead; he was silent. "Mr. Lodge?".

"I'm listening", he answered finally.

_**Y/N's POV: **_

I sat, or rather perched near a crackling fire while I watched, with more hate in my eyes than I had ever felt, Penny who sat calmly across from me. The orange and yellow flames crackled with a relaxing, sweet glow that did not fit the scenario. My hands were bound behind me with the thickest, sharpest fucking rope in existence. I swear Penny had gone and found the oldest, most uncomfortable length of rope in Riverdale just to piss me off and add insult to injury. Speaking of injuries, I was 99% certain that I had a concussion based on the pounding in my head that was unlike any other I'd ever felt before and the blood that I could feel dripping down my neck. It was as if one minute I was riding with FP, and in the next I was awoken in the worst way possible. Malachai had decided that the best way to rouse me was to shove his taser in my ribs. I awoke screaming, confused and in more pain than I could describe. Being tasered was like someone shoving an electrified fork into my core that was ripping my muscles apart. I would have much preferred the sternum rub that cops used to wake drunks, or even a punch to the face over their chosen method.

"_Good morning dollie, did you have a nice nap?", Penny giggled as I attempted to stand up. I could still feel the remnants of the electric shock coursing through me and it made me feel as if I was going to be sick. One of the two Ghoulies that were holding me up by my armpits decided that I wasn't moving fast enough. He yanked my head up by the roots of my hair, causing my eyes to water with pain and the wound on the back of my head to throb. Penny walked up to me slowly, eyes staring into mine the entire way. Penny's eyes were a disgusting pool of emotionless darkness; though her eyes appeared to be a light blue in color, as she got closer I realized that they were speckled with black spots. How fitting. She finally reached me, smiling at me sweetly before sucker punching me straight in the gut. All the breath left my body in a single whoosh, but I refused to cry out in pain. I would not give Penny anymore satisfaction in seeing me suffer. The same putrid Ghoulie grabbed a fistful of my Y/H/C hair and made me look up. _

"_Aw, what's wrong? Nothing to say?", Penny snarled before punching me across the jaw. Stars danced across my vision and I fought hard not to pass out once more. I used every ounce of strength I had to lift my head on my own. _

"_Penny", I growled. "What the fuck do you want?"._

"_Awww come on now, don't play stupid with me love, you're too smart for that", she pouted with fake concern. "I want payback from you and all your backstabbing teenaged Serpent pals. Although it seems like the town has already taken care of one of you for me. Pity, he would've been such fun to beat; that sweet little face all twisted in pain", she risked wistfully. Then she grinned like some kind of demonic Cheshire cat, leaning in dangerously close to my face. _

"_Speaking of sweet, at least I will still have the pleasure of explaining to your loser boyfriend all the ways I'm going to make you scream before these guys- "._

_I spat at Penny's face, hitting her directly under her eye. My spit had turned bloody from her punch, and it now adorned her scowling face. Though I knew I would pay dearly for my action I couldn't bring myself to regret it once I watched the Snake Charmer's face go from smug and all knowing to disgusted and furious. I felt a twisted sense of pride in that moment. Penny could do her worst to me, but I would die before I let her speak like that about Fangs, Sweet Pea, or anyone else I cared about. The Ghoulies holding me yanked me down by my arms and kicked my knees out from under me; I fell to the ground in a heap, knees taking the brunt of the fall. Penny wiped my bloody saliva from her cheek with the inside of her jacket before chuckling lightly and kicking me directly in the face. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I felt my lip split in several places and heard the sickening crunch of my nose breaking. Fresh, hot blood squirted and sputtered from my nose like a faucet, and I tilted my head forward in a useless attempt to keep myself from choking on it. _

"_Think it's time we gave your little brother a call, don't you?", she asked while cracking her neck in a businesslike manner. _

"_Leabe him out of this", I hissed, trying to sound like the bitch didn't just break my nose. Penny laughed. _

"_Aww that's adorable. You think you call the shots around here doll?", she asked condescendingly. "Bring her over to sit. Wouldn't want her to pass out again before the real fun begins". _

_The men holding me shoved me roughly onto a chair as I fought with every ounce of strength I had not to lose consciousness. I vaguely heard Penny speaking to someone, but largely my thoughts were filled with Sweet Pea. The only reason I was even clinging to reality right now was him; I still wondered if he was okay, and hoped he would be smart enough not to avenge what was about to go down. As I struggled against the darkness that threatened to overtake me, I heard Penny more clearly call Juggie by name, and I fought against all my pain to warn him. _

"_JUGHEAD DON'T LISTEN TO THIS BITCH", I screamed with all my might. Surely he must know that there was no way that Penny was going to let me go no matter what he did. I was dead no matter what, but Jughead was an idiot if he brought himself into this too. I didn't have too long to catch my breath before Malachai shoved his crackling taser into my ribs once more. I couldn't hold back the cry of pure pain that ripped it's way up my chest and out through my bloody lips. The taser had dug into me in nearly the same spot as before, and I vaguely smelt the sickening aroma of burning flesh as I began to black out once again. Malachai was having none of that, and he slapped me across the face in order to rouse me. Through the ringing in my ears that hadn't stopped since I'd awoken I vaguely could make out the sounds of Penny luring Jughead to this pit of terror, using me as bait. _

"_NO JUG DON'T. SHE'S A LYING FUCKING-",_

_I was cut of abruptly by one of the Ghoulies tipping my chair backwards harshly until I felt my back hit the ground with an agonizing thud. As if this wasn't enough, he also kicked me twice in the stomach for good measure. I couldn't fight the darkness this time, and I allowed the waves of numbness to overtake me. _

I don't know how long they'd left me unconscious, but I did know that they'd moved me once more. I now sat across the fire from Penny, no Ghoulies holding me up. They'd positioned me awkwardly in a chair, the ground around me filled with the gruesome sight of my own blood. As I waited in silence I internally wondered how much blood I'd lost tonight. If my constant struggle against unconsciousness was any indication, probably a lot.

"Look who decided to rejoin the party", one of the Ghoulies practically giggled. I struggled against the ties that dug into my wrists futilely, anger reigniting as I recalled the events of the night. Penny laughed from her place across the fire.

"Oh please Y/N, by all means please get out of those ties. I'd love to see what you think you can do with all of us here", she laughed mercilessly. I huffed, ignoring the screaming protests from nearly every part of my body. I settled myself more comfortably in the chair, although there was no way any position was going to be in anyway comfortable given the state of my injuries. I glared at Penny before sending a sickly sweet smile her direction. If I was going to die all because of this raging bitch I was at least not going to afford her the satisfaction of seeing me fall apart.

A twig snapped from somewhere behind me.

Jughead entered the grounds through the brush and for the first time since I was brought here I felt my eyes fill with hot, salty tears. I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to come here, without any backup. He was going to end up with the same fate as me, and the unnecessary sacrifice from the boy I considered closer than family was too much for my heart to bear.

"You fucking moron", I mumbled, unable to think of anything else to say. Jughead eyed me up and down with a look of pure sorrow as he assessed my injuries. I briefly wondered if I looked worse than I felt, but quickly dismissed the thought. Nothing could possibly look worse than the way my body was feeling at the current moment.

"The sacrificial lamb arrives", Penny exclaimed as she stood. Ghoulies flanked her on either side, and the orange glow from the fire made her gaunt face seem even more evil. Jughead reluctantly turned his attention from me and he turned to face her, his expression stoic.

"I'll remind you of the deal I made with your boss, Hiram Lodge", he stated lifelessly. "I turn myself into you tonight and there's no bloodshed tomorrow. Y/N goes free".

"Yes, apparently getting you two out of the picture is more important to him than an all out Serpent annihilation", Penny replied. "Kudos".

"What do you mean the two of us?", he ground through his teeth. "Y/N is leaving. Now".

Penny just laughed, the sound of her witches cackle echoing throughout the clearing.

"Let's just say that Mr. Lodge and I may have, re-negotiated a bit after you called. We agreed that one less Serpent to deal with tomorrow the better off we'll be", she sneered. Jughead hung his head, eyes closed and lips pursed in a thin line. "Come on kid, did you really think your sacrifice was really going to save anyone? Y/N gets it, she's known from minute one. You really should have listened to her".

"You son of a-",

"So do I at least get one last cigarette before this thing or what?", I interrupted Jughead, voice hoarse from screaming. His face snapped up to meet mine, blue eyes filled with so much sadness that I couldn't help but send a small smile his way. I was really going to miss him.

"That's your last request?", Penny chuckled with disdain. I held my ground, staring into her empty eyes with as much contempt as I could possibly convey. Penny shrugged, and motioned to one of her tagalongs. He stepped up to my now standing form, switchblade flicking out in what I'm sure was meant to be a threatening motion as he waved it in front of my face tauntingly. Did he really think the threat of death was really going to faze me at this stage of the game? His uneven teeth glinted against the flickering light from the fire as he leaned down and swiftly cut the ties binding my hands. I grabbed my pack from my back pocket, lighting up quickly and walking slowly over to Jughead, unsure the whole way if my legs would really be able to take me all the way there. I savored the taste of the sweet nicotine as it hit my throat, blowing the smoke out through my nose.

I reached Jug after some difficulty; the eyes of every insane asshole in the clearing were trained on each of my movements, but I mentally blocked them out as I took in the boy in front of me. He looked about twenty years older than I'd last seen him, and I felt a pang in my heart at his change in demeanor. I brought my hand up to his arm, gently squeezing it and smiling lightly.

"Y/N…", he started, voice cracking. I held up my other hand as a way of silencing him.

"Me too Juggie", I said simply, trying to show him how much he meant to me through my eyes. Being my twin had its perks, and Jug seemed to understand what I was getting at immediately. He brought his arms around my shoulders gently, hugging me to his chest like he used to when we were kids and I was hiding out from my father. After what felt like only seconds, I disentangled from my brother and turned back to the group with as much strength as I could muster. I took one last puff from my cigarette, flicking it absentmindedly into the fire.

"30-2 huh. You guys that scared of us?", I sniggered. Malachai and the rest of his posse stalked towards Jughead and I slowly.

"The only scary thing is what we're going to do to your not-so-little boyfriend when we find him", he snarled. I blinked once, turning to Jug and giving him a blank look. Then I felt all the rage that had been building all night, hell my whole life, snap from inside me like a rubber band. I was nearly blinded by the intensity of the anger that was aching to come from every pore in my body.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM", I bellowed as my fist swung out of its own accord and landed solidly in the center of Malachai's ugly painted face. From that moment all hell broke loose; all the Ghoulies attacked Jughead and I with a kind of insane vigor that I couldn't describe if I tried. I attempted to fight back at first, but waves and waves of blows were coming down on me like the downpour of rain during the sad montage part of a rom-com. After the first few hits my body became mercifully numb, and I just lay on the ground waiting for the comforting curtain of darkness to overcome me once again.

As I faded in and out from consciousness my mind was flooded with thoughts of my Sweetest Pea. I'd always thought it was all bullshit when people claimed they saw their life flash before their eyes during experiences like these. I also never dreamed that this kind of thing would ever happen to me. But it was, and I could confirm that my entire life with Pea was playing through my mind as I lay brokenly on the cold ground. I couldn't really feel my face at all, but in my head I was smiling as I enjoyed watching each of my memories like a comforting movie.

I recalled the way Sweet's dark curls bounced across his forehead as he laughed that truest laugh that only a select few, me included, could draw from him. I thought of the way his smooth lips would perk up into a smile whenever he saw me and the way his strong jaw felt under my fingers as his lips connected with mine. I heard the moans of pleasure that I took such pride in pulling from him in our more intimate moments. I re-lived the countless lazy days that we spent in our trailers, his strong arms holding me protectively. Nestled in the way I loved to lay on his solid chest when we cuddled in bed; how he would always tighten his hold around my middle and whine whenever I attempted to get up. I was soothed by the memory of his steady heartbeat against my cheeks as his fingers grazed over my back and arms gently. I felt the way his calloused fingers felt when they danced across my cheeks, leaving a small trail of electricity in their wake no matter how many times he repeated the action. I heard the deep, soothing bass of his voice, lips tickling the shell of my ear as he told me he loved me. But above all, I heard my own voice echoing as I promised him that I would never leave him. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I would be breaking my promise tonight, and I prayed as the world faded from view that he could find some way to forgive me.

_**Sweet Pea's POV:**_

I skidded to a stop and barely switched my bike off before I began sprinting to the spot Toni had identified. There was an abandoned fire crackling, with no sign of Penny or her Ghoulies. FP and I shared a glance; his eyes were open as wide as they could go, and he looked almost as terrified as I was betting I probably looked. I only spared a second before sprinting off into the thicket, FP hot on my heels as we entered the brush to search. My head whipped around frantically for any signs of Y/N. I probably looked like a fucking mental patient with the way I tore through the uneven terrain, but I couldn't be bothered to care. The fires of anger in my chest had died down to make way for the anchor of fear, guilt, and panic that was weighing me down the longer I went without Y/N in my arms.

"PEA".

FP's frantic howl rang in my ears like the sound of the shot that killed Fangs. I whipped around to find him kneeling on the ground a couple of yards away from where I stood. I sprinted faster than I ever had, ignoring the way my legs screamed in protest and the way my heart sank into my feet. I dropped to my knees as soon as I reached my destination, giant unshed tears forming in my eyes and the back of my throat burning at the sight before me.

Next to a badly beaten Jughead lay my beautiful Y/N. Her face was nearly unrecognizable with the multiple cuts and swollen bruises forming across her once gentle features. The plump lips that I loved so much were nearly indistinguishable from the rest of her face they were split so badly, and there looked to be teeth marks on her slender neck. Her Serpent jacket was missing, and I could see several areas of her exposed skin had been either burned or slashed in some way. Her long Y/H/C locks were matted and covered in blood and dirt, and there was blood under some of her nails. The knuckles on her right hand were swollen and bloody; I noted with a sick sense of pride that she likely fought back against the Ghoulies, even though she was outnumbered. That's my girl, never one to go down without a fight. Her body was still, and even as I gently scooped her into my lap she remained cold and motionless; I felt my breath hitch and a sob leave my body when I found that I could not tell if she was still breathing. My shaking fingertips lightly grazed the spot where her once smooth cheeks resided.

"Y/N, baby please. Don't do this to me, you've gotta wake up princess", I pleaded softly while standing and gathering her up in my strong arms. I began running out towards help. The way I felt her long limbs dangle lifelessly from my hold nearly tore a hole in my heart. I couldn't be too late, it just wasn't possible. She swore she'd never leave me. She promised.

"Pea…", I almost missed the nearly inaudible rasp that came from her lips as I ran. I came very close to stopping when her unusually tiny voice reached my ears, but I kept going towards the area where I knew Toni had brought her truck.

"I'm here babydoll, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright", I choked out. She tried to speak again, but I shushed her gently.

"Don't speak Y/N, I'm getting you help. Just stay with me doll. Can you do that for me baby? Just open up your beautiful Y/E/C eyes and stay with me, okay?", I pleaded, moving more quickly as I spoke. Her dark fan of lashes fluttered weakly as she struggled to do as I'd asked. My heart broke, and I wished with everything I had that my Y/N would be alright.

_**Time Skip**_

It'd been an agonizing 2 weeks spent in the confines of a tiny, white, too sterile looking room in Riverdale General. Y/N had been rushed into surgery as soon as Toni and I brought her to the hospital, and since that day had undergone 3 others to attempt and repair the damage that those Ghoulie scum had inflicted. Her internal bleeding was out of control when she arrived, and her lung had all but collapsed from the blunt force she was subjected to. She had nearly half her ribs broken, a broken wrist, broken orbital bone near her eye, and a severely sprained ankle. Her skin was slowly recovering, most of her bruises shifting from deep purple to light shades of yellow and green as time went on. Her skin was stitched in multiple places from either the surgery or the cuts she sustained that night. In total she had over one hundred stitches covering her once smooth skin. She'd also required a skin graft to her upper rib area from some burns that the doctor said were likely from some kind of electrical element. Despite all this, as I sat next to her in the most uncomfortable plastic chair I'd ever encountered and stroked her hair gently, I still couldn't help but feel like she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever known. Her swelling had gone down significantly, and the splits in her lip had all but healed. I spent hours stroking the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb, staring at those gorgeous lips and wishing that they would part and begin speaking to me in that musical voice that I missed so dearly.

I hadn't left the hospital for more than an hour at a time since she was admitted. I missed everything from the rumble with the Ghoulies, Jughead's release, and even Fang's discharge from the hospital. The others came and visited nearly everyday, most of them trying to gently pry me away from the room for any length of time. I refused each time, berating anyone that would even try to take me away from my Y/N. How could I leave her? It was my fault she was even in here, laying in this bed, broken. I should have protected her better, should have rushed to find her as soon as we got separated at the Sheriff's station. Guilt washed over me in giant waves as I thought of all the ways I could have saved her. But she swore to me that she would never leave me, and I believed her. She was going to come out of it one of these days, and I was going to be there to hold her once she did.

Currently, it was day number 16 of Y/N's stay, and just like all they other days she laid motionless on her bed with her chest lightly rising and falling with each breath she took. They'd taken her breathing tube out a few days ago and ever since then I'd sworn I'd never take any of her soft breaths for granted ever again. I used to lay with her on my chest as she slept, my hands lightly resting on her waist as I relished in each gentle snore and soft sigh that left her. If she ever laid on my chest it was an inevitability that she would end up sleeping at some point. Not that I really minded, she was adorable when she slept. She used to say that it was because she loved the feeling of my heartbeat against her face; she said it reminded her that I was still there with her, that I was safe. I always teased her about it, taking pride in the light blush that adorned her face as she stated proudly that my heartbeat was like her own personal lullabye. Now I as I listened to the steady beat of her heart monitor I understood more and more what she meant. I yearned to go back to that time and savor in the moment more than I had. I was situated on one side of her with her smaller hand nestled into mine as I sat and stared quietly at her beautiful face.

Jughead sat on her other side, hands folded across his lap as he stared off silently into space, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Jughead visited more than anyone else, even after he was discharged himself. He always sat stoically on the other side of her bed, and he was the only one who never pressured me to leave the room. I appreciated his silent support more than he could ever know, and I took a large amount of comfort in the fact that Y/N would be so proud to see her "two best boys" getting along for once. I only wished that it were under different circumstances. Jughead seemed like he understood how I felt better than anyone else.

The amicable quiet of the room was broken as he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, rising slowly. I didn't even have to glance at the clock to know that it was nearly 9pm. Though they'd made a special exception for me, most visitors were booted from the room at 9. Jughead put his coat on slowly, and bent down to press a light kiss to Y/N's temple.

It was funny, I'd never pegged Jones for a softie, but when it came to Y/N he seemed like the most affectionate person. I wasn't very fond of him at first, but over time I came to understand that he and Y/N really did care about each other like, well, twins. They had an odd relationship, that was for sure, but I was more okay with it than most people would probably assume. I trusted Y/N with every fiber of my being, and if she said that Jughead was nothing but a brother then I believed her. With one last nod in my direction, Jones exited her room and I was left alone once more with my girl. Grabbing her hand in both of mine I began to smooth out the rings that I'd insisted be placed back on her fingers. Y/N was so particular about her rings, even more than me, and it seemed wrong that her hands should be bare. It just didn't fit her. I sighed brokenly as tears filled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time since she'd been here.

"Hey babydoll, it's me, Pea. I don't know if you can hear me or not, the doctors claim that you can, but I'm not sure if I believe that or not. But anyways, I just wanted to ask you again to please come back to me. Please", my voice cracked as my tears fell like rain onto her soft hands, soaking down into the thin hospital sheets that covered her. I went through this speech each night, begging for her to open her eyes and look at me. Begging for her to squeeze my hand or give me some sign that my Y/N/N was still in there. Each night I lost a little more hope that she would respond, and each day the cement block that had lived in my stomach since the day I carried her here in my arms became just a little heavier.

I continued to speak to her until my voice was hoarse. I talked about whatever I could think of, rambling on for as long as I could. Sometimes Betty or Jughead would bring by some of Y/N's favorite books, and I would spend the lonely nights reading out loud to her. Some nights, like tonight, I just spoke about nothing like we used to do together.

Eventually I faded off into a restless sleep, head laying on her lap and hand still connected with hers. My dreams, if I had any at all, were always filled with her smiling face. Tonight was no exception, and my head was filled with images of her smiling face. She was just as beautiful as ever, clad in her favorite outfit with her radiant laugh echoing over and over. She held me close to her, and she seemed as happy as I'd ever seen.

"_Pea…"._

I heard her musical voice call out to me as she beckoned me closer to her.

"Y/N…", I murmured.

"_Sweet Pea... handsome…wake up", _

I frowned. What did she mean? I didn't want to wake up, my dreams were the last place I still had with her. I shook my head sleepily.

"No…", I muttered stubbornly, reaching out for her quickly. Her dream-face broke out into a devious smile and she quickly hopped away from my reach. I stared in utter confusion, and it wasn't long before I heard her beautiful chuckle echo and felt the ground around me shake lightly.

"_Baby, please wake up". _

I groaned and sat up slowly, neck sore from the position that I had slept in. My eyes blinked rapidly as I tried to re-adjust to the bright lights of the room. And once they had, I needed a double take to ensure that I was really seeing what it looked like I was seeing.

Y/N was sitting up, albeit a bit awkwardly, in her bed with her eyes wide open and a fond smile on her face. Her hands were tangled in my dark, unwashed locks as she brushed my hair back from my face. Her eyes were filled with such love that it took all the breath I had in my body away for a moment as I gaped dumbly at her. She chuckled lightly, removing her fingers from my hair and taking my hand in hers.

"Boy, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me", she croaked playfully, squeezing my hand. I finally snapped myself out of my trance and practically attacked her with a hug. I couldn't believe it, she was finally awake, and I had almost fucking slept through it. I held her in my arms for an immeasurable amount of time, taking absolute pleasure from the way her arms tightened around my body and her slender fingers danced through my hair once more in a soothing motion. I could've held her like that for the rest of my life, but after what felt like only a moment I heard her slightly muffled voice come from the depths of my chest.

"Uhm carefully Pea, ouch", she muttered. I immediately pulled back from her as if shocked by an electric current. Of course that hurt moron, I thought to myself. Sitting myself on the edge of her bed, I decided to gently rest my hands on the sides of her face instead, thumbs gently rubbing across the healing bruises on her smooth cheeks.

"It's really you", I murmured softly, still not convinced totally that this wasn't just a dream. I felt her smile against my hands before she took one of my hands and kissed my palm lightly before returning it to its place on her cheek.

"Of course it's me baby, who else would it be?", she whispered. As she leaned her face further into my hold, her eyes fluttered shut slowly, and I panicked.

"Y/N?!", I cried. Her eyes shot open and she frowned resting her hands over the tops of mine, rubbing soothing circles with her fingertips.

"What? What is it?", she exclaimed, eyes wide. She removed her hands from mine in order to grasp my face gently, mirroring my previous position. Her soft hands stroked against the tense muscles in my jaw, patiently waiting for my response. Realizing I had overreacted I cast my gaze downward as I removed my hands from her face and attempted to slow my now shallow breaths. Y/N was having none of that, and she brought her two fingers to tilt my head back by my chin.

"Pea, handsome?", she questioned softly. I sighed.

"I just...please don't close your eyes like that", I muttered, slightly embarrassed. "I thought I lost you again".

Her eyes were immediately remorseful, and I nearly got lost in the deep pools of emotion that I had been missing for far too long. She patted the spot next to her in her bed.

"Come lay with me Pea", she said nearly inaudibly. I shook my head.

"Not a chance babydoll. You're still too injured for me to pull that off without hurting you", I reasoned, grabbing her hands in mine and squeezing them softly. She frowned.

"I don't care Sweets. I just want you to be here with me, that's all I've wanted for the last however long it's been", she said softly, tears forming in her big Y/E/C eyes. My resolve nearly crumbled at the sight of her sadness, my heart screaming to do whatever she said. But my more rational side wouldn't let this go on without a fight.

"Babydoll… ", I started to argue with her, but she shook her head wildly.

"Sweet Pea please….", she pleaded. I sighed once more, any ideas of denying her what she wanted out the window. I slowly slid up the bed and gently brought Y/N to my chest, tucking her head gently under my chin and savoring the way she let out a sweet sigh of contentment. I nestled my face into her hair, and she mirrored my action but into the crook of my neck. For the first time in nearly 3 weeks I felt at peace. We laid like this for a while, Y/N's hand circling the place over my heart lovingly like she used to do back in my trailer. I nearly fell asleep once more, but fought the urge in favor of savoring the moment for as long as it lasted. I'd waited half a month for this day, and I was damned if I was going to let sleep ruin it. I was so lost in my musings for a moment that I almost missed the soft words that came from Y/N's mouth.

"Pea…", she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah baby", I answered softly. She yawned.

"I'm going to fall asleep handsome. Please don't be scared", she said, eyes nearly closing again. "I meant what I said when I promised not to leave you. It's gonna take a lot more than Penny fucking Peabody and some Ghoulie trash to take me away from you. I love you Sweet Pea". My heart soared as she slowly moved to kiss my neck, just where my Serpent tattoo was placed. I unintentionally shivered and she smiled her trademarked little smirk, though her eyes remained closed.

"I love you so damn much Y/N", I murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head gently. She tightened her hold around me slightly. "Get some rest babydoll, I'll be here when you wake up".

"You promise?", she muttered, already halfway asleep. I chuckled lowly.

"Yeah baby, I promise. I'm not going anywhere", I vowed.

"I don't want you to worry", she whispered. I chuckled lightly, placing the gentlest kiss I could muster to her forehead.

"Little late to that game babydoll", I teased lightly. My cheeks hurt from the smile that had been etched on my face since she woke, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "It's alright beautiful, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up".

"I know you will be", she muttered, eyes finally creeping shut as she snuggled in closer to my side.

"Sweets…", she breathed after a few minutes of silence. I'd thought she'd fallen asleep in all honesty, and my eyes were closed too as I sank into the easiest sleep I'd had in weeks.

"Mmm", I answered quietly.

"I promised you I'd always be there", she murmured against my neck. "I still will be, I love you Sweetest Pea".

I opened my eyes to see her, seemingly asleep. Her hair was covering part of her face, and I gently brushed it to the side. She didn't stir at my action, and I took it to mean that she was now fully asleep. I smiled once more in utter peace as I whispered in her ear.

"And I love you my gorgeous, smart, badass, loveable babydoll".


End file.
